One More Show
by justagirl8225
Summary: He just couldn't let go [Includes Christian Cage, A.J Styles, Trish, Lita and more. Reviews are appreciated.]
1. Prologue

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None really..

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go..

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible character death.

**Notes: ** For purposes of my story, Lita and A.J are siblings.. usage of real names when and where I see fit and ignoring a lot of real life stuff as far as relationships/marriage status goes and the Adam/Amy/Matt triangle never happened. As far as my plot is concerned, Amy and Matt broke up. Setting this the night before the upcoming Bound for Glory pay per view (obviously my way), though it will **not** follow current storyline for TNA, nor will it really use anything overly related to the current storyline. And giving them an off week between the pay per view and the Impact taping-- because I can. Shortish start, but it will pick up. I can not take full credit for the original idea as it is not mine but And's (andonly on this site). I'm just writing it.

* * *

_**October 13th- Atlanta, Georgia**_

Amy Dumas exchanged a look with Trish Stratus, the two women clearing the dinner table at the redhead's Atlanta home. As the two women expected, whenever this particular group got together anyway, it was bound to be...totally drenched in testosterone. Jay Reso, Tyson Tomko and A.J Styles were already in the living room arguing over what video game to play.. Amy and Trish beyond thankful that Chris Irvine and Adam Copeland weren't there as well.. The noise level, at times, incredibly annoying to deal with. But, they weren't there.. Jay and Tyson only in the area because of the upcoming TNA pay per view in nearby Duluth; the two men staying with Amy for the next few days. A.J and Trish had also offered to open their home to Jay and Tyson.. the blond woman secretly glad that they had declined the offer. It wasn't that she minded them at all, just that with Jay and Tyson around, her private time with her boyfriend was little to non-existent.

Amy rolled her eyes as her younger brother and Jay continued to argue. "You'd think they were five the way they're acting."

Trish smirked, "I think five is being a little bit too generous, Ames... All you need to do is give them toys and they would be in preschool."

The redhead snorted softly, "they already have toys, see?" She gestured to the living room, "the first thing Jay did when he got here was set up his precious X-Box."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "and have I told you what your dearest little brother wanted to do?" Setting the last of the dishes into the dishwasher, the pretty blond gestured to A.J. "He wants to get one of those custom televisions, the ones that they install into a cabinet so it pops up, right? And not only that, but he wants it so his video game systems are the only things hooked up to it."

"I can't say I'm too surprised by that actually," Amy measured out the proper amount of dish washing soap. "Was there anything you wanted to watch tonight? I bet those three wouldn't even notice."

"I don't really care," Trish pushed a few strands of hair behind her ears, "oh! We could watch Grease tonight."

Amy beamed, "I knew there was a good reason for getting cable, they're having the marathon.. Grease and Grease 2, back to back.. I do have Grease on DVD somewhere, but.. I can't remember where it is now."

Trish grinned, the blond woman taking her glass of wine with her to the living room. "With all luck, we'll miss the Bound for Glory preshow." Rolling her eyes, she added: "Even though he knows what's going to happen, even though he tapes it? We still have to watch the replay."

"That's because it's essential," A.J chose that exact moment to enter the conversation. "An' don't even try to tell me you don't have all of your old matches on tape, Trish. I know for a fact that ya do."

"Just like I know," Jay began next, "that if you open that particular cabinet right there? You'll find a vault of tapes.."

Amy shrugged as she addressed the blond man. "Old habit. But that doesn't mean we absolutely have to watch this past week's show, do we? Seriously, I know you haven't changed at all, that you like to critique your matches but.. Is it absolutely necessary?"

Jay pretended to look shocked, "of course it's necessary Ames...especially when Adam won't let me live down any of my mistakes with my promos."

Amy rolled her eyes, pinching the blond man's cheek. "They really aren't that noticable, Jay.. And besides which, it's cute." Her expression waxed serious as her hand moved to his forehead. "But are you sure you're feeling okay?"

The blond man arched an eyebrow, "of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you hardly ate anything at dinner," hazel eyes twinkled playfully, "and you always eat more than Ty and my brother put together."

"I'm fine, I assure you." Jay grinned, "I just ate too much at lunch, that's all."

Amy blinked, "and for someone who claims there should be a mandatory five meals a day?"

Tyson coughed then, "buddy.. I hate to inform you here but uh, you're about to get your ass handed to you." The bald man pointed to the screen, "see?"

Jay rolled his eyes, stepping away from the redhead, "well gee thanks for waiting A.J. Some host you are."

A.J smirked, "it's not my house, it's my sisters.. so who says I have to wait for ya? Now are we playing or what?"

Trish, without further ceremony, unplugged the X-Box. "I'm going with 'or what' .. Ames and I are not about to sit here and watch the three of you play video games all night."

A.J blinked, "Triiiish, I was winning."

"Cheating," Jay corrected with a smirk, "and thank you very much Trish, you saved me the trouble of having to re-set the game."

"It's staying off," Amy announced, the remote control in hand. "Trish and I are watching movies."

"Ames.."

"Not gonna work, Mr. Reso." Amy stuck out her tongue, "you have all week to play video games or you can do this when you're home."

Tyson made a face, "can't we compromise? We won't play video games but that doesn't mean we want to watch some cult musical."

Amy and Trish exchanged a look, the redhead speaking: "I suppose that's reasonable enough.. What should we watch then?"

"The Impact tape," A.J suggested first, "no offence, but the three of you just won't stop when we watch the 'glory days'."

Amy shrugged, "whatever you say little brother.. We'll watch the Impact tape."

Jay moved from the couch just as A.J was putting the tape into the VCR. "Does anyone want popcorn or something? I'm starving."

Amy eyed him curiously, but said nothing.. Jay retreating to the kitchen whilst everyone else settled in to watch the tape. To add to her curiousity, the blond man remained in the kitchen even after the tape had started...the only noise in the house coming from the television.

"Something isn't right," Amy thought to herself, a frown on her face she filed that bit of information away.. Instead trying to focus on the tape.. "Who did you wrestle this week?"

A.J sent his sister a wounded look, "you told me you watched.."

Amy smiled sheepishly, "I kind of forgot.. I'm sorry."

A.J gestured to the screen, "we had a two on one handicapped match.. Me and Jay against Samoa Joe."

"Right, you had mentioned something about that.." A frown appeared on her features, "Allen?"

"Hmm?" A.J sent her a questioning look when she didn't reply, "what's up Ames?"

The redhead glanced back to the kitchen, then to her brother. "How many times have you seen Jay do that move.."

A.J scratched the back of his neck, "not nearly as much as you.."

Amy rolled her eyes, "but you've seen it enough, right? Enough to know that--"

"He botched?" A.J finished quietly, "I didn't say anything to him about it.. Ty didn't mention it.."

"You know I won't," Amy said firmly, the woman then letting out a sigh. "But that's not like him at all."

Trish blinked, "speaking of unusual.. Jay fell asleep at the kitchen table."

"I'm not sleeping, I'm resting." The slightly muffled voice spoke, "I really don't want to watch Impact again.. I'd rather focus on my match for tomorrow."

"Why don't you go to sleep early?" Amy suggested, her voice laced with concern. "If you have a big match tomorrow, and you do, you should get as much sleep as possible Jay."

"I think we should get home," Trish said next, a pointed look sent to A.J "We can always watch this at home."

Tyson stretched his arms overhead, "I'll see you two kids tomorrow."

Trish rolled her eyes eyes at that, "good night Goat Boy, good night Jay." She gave Amy a quick hug, "we'll talk tomorrow."

Amy nodded shortly, giving her younger brother a hug before walking them to the door. She turned to bid good night to Tyson and Jay, only to see the blond man already heading upstairs. The former diva couldn't help but frowning again, something just wasn't adding up.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: ** R

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) character death.

**Notes: ** All applicable notes are in the first part of the story, I am very aware that TNA has a no girlfriend/wife rule in effect but… I am ignoring it. And as my usual, Tyson will likely get OOC, but eh, I don't care.

_**October 14th- Atlanta, Georgia**_

As Amy was well aware, Jay and Tyson needed to be awake at a certain hour so they could get ready to leave for the arena. She and Trish would be hanging around backstage during the pay per view; the two women having already received permission from Dixie and Jeff. And it wasn't like they were going to purposely cause any trouble; Amy and Trish having decided that they would just hang out in the locker room for the most part or visit with Christy, Gail and Jacqueline if they had the chance. But that was for later in the day and since it was only 7:00 now, Amy pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. She could already hear one of the showers running; the former WWE diva presuming that was Jay. But when she got around to actually checking the guest rooms, Amy spotted the blond man's head on the pillow; Jay wrapped up in the quilt. Frowning slightly, the redhead stood in the doorway watching and waiting for him to wake up. It wasn't until the alarm clock went through its reminder ringing that Amy finally moved from the doorway.

Hands resting on her hips, Amy stood next to the bed. "Jay?" She frowned, when he didn't respond, "Jason?" A muffled reply, the former WWE diva shaking her head, "William Jason Reso!"

Jay startled slightly, "Ames?" The blond man blinked sleepily, "what time is it?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "it's nearly 7:45…. You had said that you wanted to be awake by 7:00."

"The alarm clock must be broken or something."

"Or you just didn't hear it the first three times," Amy frowned, "just who are you and what you have done with Jay Reso?"

The blond man looked annoyed, "what are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes, "I mean… last night you didn't finish your food, you fell asleep at the kitchen table. And just now, you couldn't hear the alarm clock? Seriously, out of everyone I know… you're one of the few who doesn't have a problem waking up in the morning."

Jay rolled his eyes right back, "right, which is why you all constantly remind me that I could sleep through anything?"

"Then what are you still doing in bed? A.J and Trish are going to be here for breakfast so, come on…."

He remained in the bed for a few minutes longer, finally moving when he heard more footsteps in the hallway. No one else entered the room, however, Jay eventually making his way to the bathroom so he could get ready.

"Good morning Ty," Amy turned from the coffee maker, "did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," Tyson stretched his arms overhead, "your dog decided to use my pillow as her bed though."

Amy smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry about that… She usually doesn't do stuff like that all the time."

Tyson shrugged, "it's not a big deal so don't worry."

"Okay," the redhead began taking items out of the fridge, keeping in mind what her brother liked for breakfast…and Jay for that matter. "Is there anything you'd like? I can't promise gourmet food, but I can manage."

"I'm not picky," Tyson replied with a grin, "so long as I eat, that's what matters."

Amy nodded to that, the former diva going about her typical morning routine; opening the microwave to warm up something when she found it occupied. "What the hell…" She turned a questioning gaze to the bald man, "did you make popcorn in the middle of the night or something?"

Tyson blinked, "you mean like sleep walking to the kitchen? No."

Amy frowned, chewing thoughtfully on her lower lip. "Jay, did you make this?" She held up the popcorn bag, "and why didn't you eat it?"

Jay seated himself at the table, "why does it matter?"

"Because you claimed you were starving and yet, I found this in the microwave uneaten."

"Well if it's that big of a deal to you, I'll buy you a new bag. I'm sorry for wasting it, alright?"

Amy rolled her eyes, tossing the bag into the trash can. "You know it's not a big deal, I was just asking…" 'And wondering', she added mentally. "Coffee should be ready soon."

While they waited for A.J and Trish to get there, Tyson and Jay talked about the pay per view that evening. Luckily they would have a week until the next set of Impact tapings, Jay already planning on staying until the end of the next week. Adam Copeland was also supposed to be stopping by, the WWE wrestler still on injury leave.

"That must be them," Amy remarked when the doorbell rang, the redhead first setting a plate of scrambled eggs on the table. "Right on time."

Tyson sent a look to the man seated across the table, "dude… are you okay? You look sick."

Jay took a sip of his coffee, "I don't know why everyone is making such a big deal out of this. I'm fine. If I wasn't, I would have called Dixie and Jeff to let them know I couldn't make the pay per view."

Tyson simply shrugged to that, not saying anything further on the matter… partially because he didn't know what else to say and partially because A.J and Trish were seating themselves at the table. As such, the five at the table simply started to eat.

_**At the pay per view…**_

As they had planned, Amy and Trish spent most of their time hanging out with A.J, Jay and Tyson. The only exception to that was when the guys had to film their promo segments… Amy and Trish hanging out with Christy, Gail and Jacqueline during that time. Amy and Trish also took some time to catch up with Terry Gerrin and Scott Levy before heading back to the locker room to watch more of the pay per view. A.J and Tyson were just starting their match against Team Pacman; Amy alternately watching the match and teasing Jay about his ring attire.

"Stop giving me that look Jay, it's not that bad… and it's definitely an improvement now that the stupid big C isn't on there."

"Well, if your brother was willing to get rid of the hood, I could use that again."

"But your hood unzips, so it's more like a flap," Amy said and then snickered. "Who came up with that anyways?"

Jay grinned, "I did of course. And it's true, it is more like a flap now…." Turning, the blond man pointed to the unzipped hood, "see?"

Trish smiled wickedly, "or you could always bring back the Captain Charisma outfit."

Jay made a face, "please, don't even go there."

The two former WWE divas exchanged a look, matching smirks in place as they chorused in unison: "Because I'm Captain Charisma you silly bastard!"

Jay pointed to the door, "that's it… both of you, out."

Amy and Trish rolled their eyes to that, the two women then turning their attention back to the monitor. Silence fell over the three in the locker room as they watched the match, Trish leaning back against the lockers whilst Amy and Jay were seated on the bench.

"They did it!" Trish exclaimed gleefully, "they won!"

Jay rolled his eyes as the two women did a small victory dance. "I expect more than a little victory dance when I win tonight."

Amy rolled her eyes right back, "we'll throw you a party when you win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship again." Nudging the blond man in the side, she grinned. "You're due for another run aren't you?"

"Yeah…" He smirked, "aside from the fact that it's in my contract? I just don't look right without that title around my waist."

"Here come the champions," Trish announced as the locker room door opened, not caring that her boyfriend was sweaty; she practically jumped into his arms. "Congratulations sweetie!"

"Young people in love," Tyson remarked with a roll of his eyes, the bald man accepting Jay's congratulatory handshake. "That's one victory in the books for the Coalition, one more to go."

"Congrats Ty," Amy waited until Trish had detached her lips from her brother's mouth before giving him a hug. "Congrats, Allen."

A.J grinned, "thanks sis… do you have your camera with you?"

Amy produced her camera within seconds, "when do I not? Come on Captain Charisma, get in the picture."

Jay remained on the bench, "I haven't won yet, so I don't want to curse my luck."

Amy rolled her eyes, "well if you won't be in it, can you take the picture?"

"Sure," Jay held out a hand for the camera, Amy moving to join Tyson, A.J and Trish. "You know Ames; you could smile for the picture."

Amy stuck out her tongue, "just take the picture."

Rolling his eyes, Jay took the picture and then handed the camera back to Amy. "I should start getting ready."

"There's still one more match to go before yours," A.J pointed out first, "why leave now?"

"Because I just want to," Jay explained lamely, "is there a problem with that?"

A.J and Tyson exchanged a look at that, but no one had a chance to reply; Jay grabbing a bottle of water before he left the locker room.

Trish pursed her lips, the pretty blond now seated on A.J.'s lap. "Is it just me or has he been really moody?"

Amy shrugged, "he's always moody at a pay per view, but it's more like a focused moody than a 'leave me alone' moody. But, then again, I wouldn't know too well."

Trish smirked, "you wouldn't know, eh? Sounds like you know pretty well to me."

"Oh please," Amy waved it off, "I haven't been around that much, Trish… I don't hang out with the guys at the pay per view--"

"No, but you do attend more Impact tapings than I do."

A.J kissed the side of Trish's neck, "she's got ya there, sis. You are at the Impact tapings more."

"So? What's the point?"

"Never mind, it was pretty much pointless trying to argue with you about it then… and since you seem to be just fine living on your house boat in De Nile? I won't pull you out of it now."

Amy rolled her eyes in reply, the four occupants of the locker room falling silent once again to watch the pay per view. It wasn't much longer until Jay's match started, the redhead paying more attention than usual to the match. And whilst Trish was quick to tease her about that; Amy did have a good reason for paying close attention.

"What the hell."

A.J turned his attention to his sister, "what's wrong?"

Amy shook her head, "never mind Allen, not a big deal."

A.J frowned, "it's a big deal when it looks like there's something bothering you Ames. Seriously, what's wrong?"

Amy forced a smile, "I'll talk to you about it later, okay? Just watch the match."

A frown still on his face, A.J turned his attention back to the match… something was definitely off with it though. Jay was messing up more than usual, which was saying a lot since he didn't mess up often. It wasn't until the match ended early, Jay still getting the victory to keep his unbeaten streak alive; that A.J also started to worry. Further down the bench, he noticed that his sister seemed like a bundle of nerves; Tyson also showing signs of concern. But it wasn't like they could confront Jay about it since he wasn't back to the locker room yet…

"Well?" Jay asked as he entered the locker room five minutes later, "where's the streamers to celebrate my victory?"

"Congratulations," three voices said in near unison, Amy uncharacteristically silent.

"Ames?"

"Congrats," she said finally, "but I thought the match was supposed to go longer?"

Jay shrugged it off, "I thought the match went fine."

Amy bit down on her lower lip, "I'm not saying the match didn't go fine… Well, never mind that I am saying the match didn't go fine. Jay—"

"I haven't been feeling that great lately, alright? I'm sure that's it."

"Then why didn't you say something before? I could have made you soup or something."

Jay rolled his eyes a little, "because I didn't want you to worry, that's why. So don't worry… I'm fine."

Amy nodded to that, seeming to accept the answer for what it was worth. But a part of her still wasn't fully willing to believe what he had said, merely based on what she had watched.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I disclaim

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in the first part of the story. And after this part, plot will start to settle in more… thank you all for reading and reviewing!

_**October 14**__**th**__**/15th- Atlanta, Georgia**_

While Tyson, A.J and Trish were pretty intent on going out and celebrating after the pay per view was over; Jay seemed pretty much against it. And it wasn't that he didn't want to, just that he didn't have the energy to do so. Not that he would admit to that aloud or anything, but it was plain to see to everyone else. Still, when Amy offered to stay behind with him, the blond man refused… stating politely that he really didn't need her to mother him all the time and that she should just head out. Despite her hesitations, the redhead went out with her brother, Ty and Trish; offering to play designated driver for everyone else. After they'd arrived to the second club, two already tipsy, Amy had called to check in on Jay…. It had taken her two attempts before she finally spoke with the blue eyed blond man, Jay brushing her off quite irritably.

Tyson, the least drunk of the three, arched an eyebrow when Amy cursed under her breath. "What's wrong with you?"

Amy stuck her cell phone back in her pocket, "Jay… I just wanted to call and see if he was alright, but he snapped at me."

"Maybe you should back off a little?" Tyson suggested carefully, "just a thought."

"He does this to me all the time, Adam and Chris as well and not just with me, it's also with Trish… it's just how we are." Running a hand through her loose red locks, the former WWE diva sighed. "Maybe I'm just being paranoid here, but I'm worried about him, Ty."

Tyson awkwardly draped a large, tattooed arm across her shoulders. "I know. And you wouldn't be you if you didn't worry… from what I've heard and from what I've seen. He's the same way with you."

Amy shot him a look that clearly read 'duh', "that's what I just told you, Tyson…"

The bald man rolled his eyes, "I mean… if you're late showing up to the tapings? He has me waiting in the parking lot."

"I was only late that one time…"

"Twice, actually, because one of those times I was standing out there in the rain."

Amy rolled her eyes, "you didn't have to do that though…. I got there, eventually; I was just a little delayed."

Tyson shrugged, "but you do see my point right? Sure, you claim that Adam and Chris are the same way with you—"

"And they are."

"But from what I've seen? He's the worst, so it would make sense if you're the same way with him."

Amy eyed him curiously, "and are you always this insightful or is it just when you're drinking?"

Tyson smiled wryly, "I should take offence to that, but I'll let it slide… and maybe it's just because no one listens to what I have to say."

Amy nodded slowly, the former diva soon watching her younger brother and her best friend. "I'm going to ask Allen the same, but could you… maybe; just keep an eye on him?"

Tyson let out an over dramatic sigh, "for you…. I guess I could."

Amy smirked, "not like you'd really have a choice with the Coalition and all."

"That too," Tyson conceded with a nod, "so… are you just standing here all night or what?"

"I already said I was going to play designated driver so it's not like I can drink."

"Would you be up for a game of pool then?"

Amy grinned, "Sure… that sounds like a great idea."

_**Much later that night …**_

While Amy had wanted to get a decent night's sleep, she had found that hard to come by… the former diva lying awake in her bed for a good half hour after she'd gotten home. A.J and Trish were also crashing at her house, even though they only lived five minutes away… as such, the house was more full than it usually was; Amy keeping that in mind as she crept downstairs. Of course, she didn't expect to find her younger brother in the kitchen…

"Sis?" A.J turned from the open fridge, "what are you doing awake?"

"I could ask you the same baby brother," Amy hopped up on to the counter, "so what are _you _doing awake?"

A.J smiled sheepishly, "I was hungry… and thirsty." Shutting the fridge door with his foot, the TNA wrestler held up the bottle of water and the leftovers from last night. "You don't mind, do ya?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "have I ever told you no before? Except when we were kids, that is."

"You want any?"

"Are you actually offering to share?"

A.J smirked, "I always shared my crayons with you, sis."

Amy grinned, "I know… I remember that quite well. But that was also after mom yelled at you for hogging all of the crayons."

He shrugged, "whatever… and you never answered my question. What are you doing awake?"

The older sibling frowned, "I couldn't sleep, that's all… not a big deal."

"You shouldn't worry about him so much, ya know…"

"I'm going to Allen; it's just how we are. If it was Adam, Chris, or Trish… you? I would be the same way and you know it."

"I'd hope you would worry just a little bit more about me," A.J half joked, and then set aside the plate piled with leftovers. "Look Ames, I know you're going to worry about him…."

"And you're telling me that you're not worried?"

A.J ran a hand through his messy hair, "I never said I wasn't worried, I'm just not as worried as you are. I'm a guy, Ames; I don't pay that much attention to him."

Amy punched him playfully on the arm, "I don't pay that much attention to him, thank you very much. I just happened to notice a few things were off that really shouldn't have been off. It's not like Jay at all."

"You've known him longer than I have, so I'll take your word for it…. But I have noticed, just haven't said anything to him about it because he would act just like you."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

A.J rolled his eyes, "remember when you had the flu and you told mom that you were okay because you didn't want to miss that swim meet? Or how about the one time that you broke your toe and insisted that you were okay even though it hurt you to walk? And let's not forget the fact that you just so happened to walk around with a broken freaking neck…"

Amy held up her hands in mock defence, "okay, okay… I get your point. And now you also know why I haven't really brought it up with him. Even though I want to..."

A.J hopped up on to the counter next to her, "then just back off a little… I know you'll still worry and all that and that's expected." Looping an arm around her waist, the younger sibling grinned. "I'll keep an eye on him for ya, if you want."

Amy rested her head on her brother's shoulder, "I was going to ask you to do that anyways." The former diva sniffled, "I just hate this feeling, that's all…"

A.J gave her a one-armed hug, "you should get some sleep, sis. Especially if Adam is coming up this week and we both know he won't be alone."

The redhead nodded, "yeah… don't stay up too late, little brother."

"I won't, I promise you, okay?" A.J nudged her playfully, "now go on… get some sleep."

Amy smiled before hopping down from the counter, her mind still weighing heavily with concern as she tried to get that much needed sleep.

_**The next morning…**_

Since they didn't have to be at a pay per view that day or at the tapings for that matter; A.J, Jay and Tyson slept in. Amy and Trish were awake a good hour before Tyson made his way downstairs, the bald man followed eventually by A.J and Jay respectively. Trish was just measuring out the coffee grounds whilst Amy was checking the fridge for food, when the doorbell rang… Amy excusing herself from the kitchen to answer.

One hand propped on her hip, the other holding the door; Amy arched an eyebrow. "You have a spare key, you big dork. Why bother with the doorbell?"

Adam Copeland shrugged, "my hands were full, that's why. And I come bearing gifts this fine Monday morning."

Amy stepped back, "I'm almost afraid of that."

Adam rolled his eyes, first handing over a cardboard tray. "Four coffees, black with room for cream and sugar. A bag full of assorted baked goodies from that one bakery you love so much and…" He paused for dramatic effect before gesturing behind him, "one blond Canadian in need of a good home, bearing two mocha lattes for you and Trish."

Trish sent him a grin, "hey you two… we were just trying to figure out what to have for breakfast, so great timing."

"I know," Adam replied smugly, the tall blond man walking towards the group in the kitchen. "Trish, Allen, Goat…" An eyebrow arched at his long time friend, "you okay Fat Kid? You don't look so good."

"Why does everyone think there's something wrong?" Jay nearly snapped out, "it's like I told Ames last night at the pay per view, I'm fine. Probably just the flu or something."

Chris huffed as he set down the tray he had been carrying, "my, my… aren't we just a regular grouch in the morning."

Jay rolled his eyes, "well maybe if you all would get off my case? I'm perfectly fine."

Adam sent a questioning look to Amy, nearly asking her what was wrong before he noticed the strained look on her face. "Right… we'll just take your word for it then, buddy. Maybe you just need some fresh air and sunshine?"

"Why don't we just eat and then we'll figure out what we're doing for the rest of the day?" Trish tried to play peacemaker, "how long are you two staying this time around and where are you staying?"

"A few days at the most," Chris said first and then shrugged. "We planned on kidnapping Red, taking her back to Tampa with us though."

A.J rolled his eyes at that, "has the thought ever occurred to three of you to just ask my sister instead of just taking her with you? She has a life, you know."

In the most mature gesture possible, Chris stuck out his tongue. "You're just jealous because she loves us more than she loves you."

"One of you anyways," Trish muttered under her breath, smiling innocently when Amy glared. "I didn't say a word."

Adam set down his coffee cup, "are you okay?" Rolling his eyes when Jay made a face, the taller blond clarified… "I was talking to Ames, by the way."

"I'm fine Ads," Amy picked at the muffin in front of her, "just had a hard time sleeping, that's all."

Adam opened his mouth to argue the point, only to stop when Jay yawned. "Apparently you weren't the only one."

Chris sent the blond TNA wrestler an amused look, "funny… you always sleep like a log after a pay per view."

Jay yawned broadly, "There's always a first time for everything, Jerky."

Adam glanced between Amy and Jay, taking note of the apparent tension that was there… and the stressed look on Amy's face; the green eyed blond man making a mental note to speak with Jay about it at some point that day or during the week. Despite Jay's claims that he was perfectly fine, Adam wasn't about to believe that for a second…. Especially when the younger blond man started to fall asleep at the table; the stressed and strained look on Amy's face, coupled with the concern in her eyes more than enough evidence for Adam to really question the situation.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in the first part of the story. … Chapter is Christian-centric, though there will be a few mentions of other characters here and there. An apology in advance as this part does skip around quite a bit. It's not something I like to do but, eh … it works at times like this. I'd also like to offer tissues before running away and hiding

_**Three Weeks Later- Orlando, Florida**_

Jim Cornette exchanged a worried look with Jeff Jarrett as they observed the tapings from one of the back rooms. Over the past month at least, they had watched one of their top stars slowly decline. It wasn't his work ethic that they questioned; rather it was the miscues and slip ups that had never shown up before. Not just at the tapings but at a pay per view and two of the house shows. But, because he was one of their top stars they hadn't said anything to him… watching now, however, both men realised that the time had come to bring it up, even if it didn't get them anywhere in the long run…. It was a problem that they could no longer ignore. Dixie Carter was also at the tapings that evening, Jeff having called her out of concern.

Jay ran his hands over his face as he walked through the parking lot fresh from his match. "Damn it…" His body was beyond sore; he was tired physically and mentally exhausted.

"Cornette wants to see you in his office," Tyson mentioned as he finally caught up to his friend. "He said it's important, Jay."

Without a word, Jay left the parking lot to find Cornette; someone he had known since his debut in the then WWF. The blue eyed blond man had half expected that he was going to have to re-do his match… Jay not quite expecting to see Cornette, Jeff and Dixie in the office.

"You needed to see me?"

Jeff cleared his throat, "we're concerned Jay and I'm not going to pretend you aren't smart enough to know what I'm talking about. We want you to see a doctor and if you don't? We will suspend you until you do."

The younger blond man blinked, "I'm sure it's just the flu or something… I know I haven't screwed up that badly before but-"

Jeff held up a hand, "it's a precaution that we would like you to take. Please, don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be. Just go see your doctor and bring us your clearance. We would like to have you available for our two hour debut so…"

Jay masked his annoyance and disappointment easily enough, "alright. I'll see my doctor and have them fax over the results. Was there anything else?"

Dixie shook her head, "take the rest of the night off… and make sure we get those results in, got it?"

Jay walked out of the office with a nod, the blond man equally annoyed and frustrated. But it wasn't with them, it was with himself. If he had been as concerned about it as everyone else seemed to be, he would have gone to the doctor by now.

A.J approached his friend in the locker room area, "they give you the night off already?"

"Yeah," Jay zipped up his duffle bag, "not a big deal though, alright? So don't go calling Ames about this. Otherwise she's going to worry more and we both know how she can be."

"That's because she cares about what happens to you," A.J put in and then rolled his eyes a little. "She would have been here tonight but she had something else come up…. You know she will ask ya about this, since she'll see it eventually."

The older man shrugged, "I'm expecting that and by that time? It won't really matter."

A.J ran a hand through his short hair, "are you still planning on joining us for Thanksgiving?"

Jay glanced up from his bag long enough to smirk, "have I ever turned that down? Of course I'll be there, wouldn't miss it for the world." A beat passed, "Amy isn't planning another joint surprise party, is she?"

A.J arched an eyebrow, "I thought we went over this when she was down here two weeks ago… both you and Adam turned down the idea."

Jay rolled his eyes, "I know that dude but I also know how she can be sometimes. I just wanted to check, alright?"

"She's planning one for Trish," A.J said and then frowned, "well technically… she's helping me plan a party for Trish."

"I knew that already," Jay shouldered his bag, "I'll catch you later, heading out while the going is good."

Once Jay had left the locker room, A.J debated on calling his sister… true to his word, he had kept an eye on Jay. The young wrestler was also aware that his sister called the blond man at least once a week, if Jay hadn't called her already. At times like this, A.J wondered why his sister didn't just move to Florida, especially since she seemed to spend most of her free time in the Tampa area with Jay, Adam or Chris. Shaking his head, A.J turned his attention to the rest of the tapings, knowing that he had a match for the next set he went to find Tyson so they could talk strategy…. His concerns for the blond man temporarily forgotten.

_**Three days later- Tampa, Florida**_

His back problems aside, Jay wanted to consider himself a healthy person. Sure, his appetite had decreased somewhat, he was getting fatigued more and his was more sore than usual after his matches… but the blond man had figured that was because he was sick. That was also why he hadn't been too surprised when his doctor had called him back for a follow-up visit; Jay expecting to receive a prescription for an antibiotic of some sort. To his surprise, his doctor had wanted to do more blood work, suspecting mononucleosis as the cause. It was when the doctor's office had called him back in for another visit that Jay started to worry…

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that please?"

The nurse smiled kindly, "we can't give you clearance yet… the doctor wants to run a few more tests. The pain that you've been complaining about, the fatigue, the abnormal blood count was enough on their own to raise some suspicions. The doctor also felt a small lump during the physical."

"I understood that part," Jay replied in a somewhat agitated tone, "I was asking about those extra tests. And I'm sure this lump isn't a big deal or I would have seen the doctor about it before."

"You probably won't have to worry about those tests just yet; the lab was just a little concerned with your blood count. So, for now, we're just going to do some more blood work… we'll need you to come back in one week for another test, just to see if there's any clotting going on."

"I'll make that appointment on my way out," Jay didn't bother to hide the disappointment in his voice. It was bad enough that he couldn't wrestle until he had clearance, worse now that he had to wait another week at the very least. "What should I do until then?"

The nurse smiled, "carry on as usual of course, and just make sure you're eating healthy, exercising regularly… standard doctor's orders."

The blond man fell silent as more of his blood was drawn, Jay not liking the situation in the slightest.

_**One week later- Tampa, Florida**_

Jay felt as if he had been living on auto-pilot for the past week, he was scheduled to go back to the doctor's office that day… Amy, A.J and Trish were supposed to be headed down to Tampa to take the birthday party on the road, but that was mostly because Amy and Trish would be attending the debut two hour taping in Orlando. Still, as he waited in the lobby of the office again; Jay couldn't help but worry a little.

"We need to schedule you for an outpatient surgery…"

"Excuse me?"

"Your doctor wishes to perform a biopsy, Mr. Reso and in order to do that, we need to schedule you for an outpatient surgery. It's a simple procedure; I can assure you of that."

Jay felt a wave of nausea form in his stomach, "why couldn't they have told me about this before I got here?"

The receptionist smiled, "we did call you yesterday, Mr. Reso, but we kept getting the answering machine. We'll also need to keep you here for post-operation observation… is there anyone who might be able to take you home?"

"I'm sure I'll be okay enough to drive," the blond man replied flatly, "you said so yourself, it's a simple procedure."

The receptionist huffed, "you needn't get so snippy with me, and I'm just informing you of what they've told me."

Had he been in a more amiable mood, Jay might have apologised to her, but he wasn't in an amiable mood. He was in a bad mood and it was only getting worse with each passing second. All he wanted to do at this point was get the stupid procedure over with and go home.

_**Two days later- Tampa, Florida**_

Jay woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, the blond man at first thinking it was Amy or Adam; but then he remembered that they had all gone back to Atlanta for the weekend. He had made up an excuse and said he would just head up there later, although in all honesty; Jay doubted it he would be joining them right away.

"Mr. Reso," the same receptionist from the other day began, "we need you to come in right away please. The results of your biopsy are in."

"And you can't disclose these results over the phone?"

"I am merely repeating what they've told me, Mr. Reso. We need you to come in right away."

As he hung up the phone, a heavy weight of fear and apprehension set in… Jay really not liking how this day was starting. Still, he left his house and made the short drive to his doctor's office. He didn't have long to wait once he'd gotten there and Jay wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Still, he tried to remain somewhat calm and optimistic about it; even when the doctor appeared with an unreadable expression.

"We got the results of your biopsy back this morning," the doctor glanced up from the chart, "and I'm afraid that I can't give you any sort of clearance to wrestle. Not anytime in the near future at least."

Jay arched an eyebrow at that, "well can you at least tell me why? If it's something simple like mono…"

"Mr. Reso, you have Stage 2 Soft Tissue Sarcoma."

"I what?"

"Stage 2 Soft Tissue Sarcoma," the doctor repeated clearly, "a rare cancer in adults but it does occur. You're lucky that the tumour hasn't spread at this point, it's nearly five centimetres in size already, superficial which is why it was caught during your physical."

As the doctor continued to explain about the cause of his illness, Jay tried his best to ignore it. This just couldn't be happening to him… cancer? Of all things, he never would have suspected that.

"I'm going to send you to a specialist in the area, they'll advise you from here on out with what to do and how to treat this. Of course, there will be times that you still check in with me just to keep up to date on your general health."

Jay nodded mechanically, accepting the slip of paper from his doctor without a word. His life, as he knew it, had changed forever. One of the few things in the world that he wanted to do? Well now he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to do that again.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in the first part of the story. Italics to represent a voicemail message; in other cases it will be used for a flashback but I'll be sure to make note of this before hand.

* * *

The television was on, but he wasn't exactly watching it… the telephone in the living room had been unplugged, along with the one upstairs. His cell phone had been turned off the moment he'd left the doctor's office, Jay leaving it on long enough to call that specialist. Or at least he'd attempted to call the specialist; the blond man still in a state of shock over the news he'd received that morning. Letting out a sigh, Jay stared up at the ceiling… his world was slowly collapsing around him and he was powerless to stop it. Granted, he didn't want to doubt the advances of modern medicine and science but at the same time… 

"This can't be happening," blue eyes stared blankly at a crack he hadn't noticed before, "This just can't be happening."

Frowning, Jay sat forwards to rest his forearms lightly on his thighs; if he had gone to the doctor before then maybe he wouldn't be in this exact position now. Maybe if he'd cared about his own health as much as everyone else seemed to, then he wouldn't be in this position now. And that wasn't to say that he didn't care about himself; of course he did. It was just that, his friends and his family … or at least a few friends in particular, seemed to be on his case more than others.

"Damn it," the blond man ran his hands through his hair, "I forgot to ask the doctor about faxing those results over."

Another wave of despair washed over him as he realised that he would have to go to Orlando to speak with Jeff and Dixie…. That would just make the situation that much more real, having to tell them in person. Heaving out another sigh, Jay grabbed his cell phone from the end table where he'd tossed it; placing the object in his pocket for the time being as he left his house again.

_**Approximately one hour later- Orlando, Florida**_

He supposed he should be thankful that the tapings were happening today, which meant that there was a good chance that both Dixie and Jeff would be there. Of course, he also realised that there was a chance he could run into A.J or Tyson, Jay not quite ready to face his friends just yet… It had taken him three tries before he finally knocked on the door, Jay then leaning back against the wall. He really didn't want to go through with this, but, he also knew that he couldn't very well lie about his condition. It just wouldn't be ethical nor would it be fair to the company…

"I thought you were going to have your doctor fax that clearance?" Jeff Jarrett asked, and then arched an eyebrow when he noticed the lack of paper or anything in the younger blond man's possession. "Why don't you come in and have a seat, Jay."

"Thanks," Jay mumbled near incoherently, idly racking his brain for the right words to say… "I can't wrestle for TNA anymore."

Dixie arched an eyebrow at that, "and would you care to explain why you're just quitting?"

"I never said I was quitting, I just can't wrestle… maybe one day, but not anytime soon and I don't know when I'll be able to wrestle again. I don't even know if I can be around the ring anymore without wanting to get in there and…"

Jeff held up a hand, "why don't you just explain this to us, alright? And then we'll go from there."

Jay nodded shortly, "I went to the doctor like you asked and I found out what was wrong with me but I didn't get my clearance." Crossing his arms over his chest, the younger blond man frowned; hesitant to reveal the truth because saying it out loud changed the situation more. "I…. I have Stage 2 Soft Tissue Sarcoma… I have cancer."

Jeff could feel a lump forming in his throat, even though he would never say that he and Jay Reso were the best of friends; he'd known the native Canadian since he'd debuted in the then WWF. Added to that, he had seen the forsaken disease firsthand, pain and loss still rubbing raw at the surface… "I'm sorry," the older man finally managed to say, "and that might not be what you want to hear at this point, but I am sorry…"

"If it's alright with the two of you… no one else knows. I haven't even told my family…. I don't know what to say to my family." 'Or my friends', Jay added mentally, his resolve firm as possible when he spoke aloud: "I'll officially resign if that's what's best for the company."

Dixie rubbed her temples, setting aside the scheduling sheets in front of her. "We'll keep a spot open for you for when you're ready to come back."

"But what if…"

"Don't talk like that," Dixie interrupted, "we'll just explain that you had an injury at the last taping… and that you'll be out indefinitely. In the mean time you keep in touch, understand? You're a part of the TNA family and we care."

"If…. If you want to talk to someone about anything at anytime, you just give me a call alright?" Jeff offered a smile, genuine with his eyes shining with sympathy not pity. "We'll keep this between the three of us; I can assure you of that."

Jay nodded, "I appreciate it, thanks… I just don't want anyone finding out, unless it's from me…"

"You just take care of this, put that cancer in it's place and come back to us."

At that the native Canadian stood, offering another nod to Dixie and Jeff before he left the office. And at least something was going right… a few of his co-workers just reporting to the arena as he was leaving. But he didn't leave the arena right away, Jay in a sense saying good bye to the arena before he took out his cell phone to at least check his voicemail and texts… the blond man trying to prolong leaving for as long as he could without being too conspicuous.

"_Hey Fat Kid, pick up your phone… we're going to start eating without you..."_

"_Creepy Little Bastard, I know you're there… answer the damn phone!"_

"_Dude, just get your ass over here so those two morons shut up."_

Rolling his eyes, Jay didn't bother to check the voicemail as he figured it would be more of the same… Or slightly different since he hadn't seen a text from Amy. But, before he left the parking lot he caught sight of A.J, Jay's curiosity getting the better of him…

"_Hey you, just wanted to make sure that everything is alright… give me a call when you get this, okay? It's different without you here…"_

Jay shut the phone off once more, gripping the steering wheel for a long moment before he finally left the parking lot.

_**Approximately one and a half hours later- Tampa, Florida**_

He wasn't sure why he'd taken a different route home, but once he had gotten to his neighbourhood; Jay was thankful he had. It had given him a chance to come up with a cover story to tell his friends and since he didn't want them to find out just yet… he needed this cover story to be as believable as possible.

"Great, just what I don't need right now…" Jay made a face as he got out of his car, taking note of the two familiar license plates on the cars parked in front of the house. "I should have figured as much though with the tapings tonight."

It didn't surprise him too much that the front door was unlocked, just given who was there; Jay walking inside to see Adam sprawled comfortably on the couch, Trish seated in one of the chairs whilst Amy was right in his face…

"Nice to see you up close and personal too, Ames… and Adam? Go on ahead and make yourself right at home."

"What are you doing here?"

Jay arched an eyebrow at the redhead, putting a little bit of distance between them. "Last I checked I'm pretty sure I live here."

Amy crossed her arms over chest, "that's not what I meant, smart ass. Why aren't you at the tapings with A.J and Tyson?"

Jay mimicked her stance, "and why aren't you at the tapings with A.J, hmm? You always tag along with him when you're here."

"I'm here because I was worried about you, idiot." Amy pushed a few strands of hair away from her face, "you didn't answer your phone at all and usually I hear from you and…" She trailed off as her cell phone rang, Jay taking advantage of that to head to the living room.

"Ames?" A.J began hesitantly, "Jeff just called a meeting…. And uh, Jay isn't here today. He hurt his back at the last taping, so he's on doctor's orders to rest up."

"Oh," the redhead bit down on her lower lip fully recalling the last time Jay had injured his back; "thanks for letting me know little brother."

A.J nodded even though she couldn't see it, "not a problem sis… I'll see you later alright? You all did head back to Adam's place, right?"

Amy shook her head, "not exactly… we're at Jay's house now. Taking an early Thanksgiving dinner to him I guess…"

"Gotcha, then me and Tyson will stop there instead. Anyway, I should go… Tyson's about to take my phone away."

Closing the phone, Amy turned her attention back to Jay. "You really shouldn't be driving with a bad back, you know."

Jay shrugged it off as best he could, "for one… I didn't have anyone to call and for two, it wasn't that long of a drive, Ames."

"Well still," the redhead said and then frowned, "if I had known beforehand I would have brought some of the leftovers with me."

Adam pretended to gag, "Ames please… I just finished eating and dealing with Trish and A.J all weekend was bad enough."

Jay rolled his eyes, "you have your own house… go there."

"I don't have an Amy at my house that waits on me hand and foot when I'm injured," Adam replied cheekily. "And since I probably won't be able to drag her away from you, I'm staying here."

Amy and Trish rolled their eyes to that, the blond woman speaking first: "Ames? You had said something about the cabinets being bare, the fridge only having a bottle of ketchup and a half carton of orange juice…"

"I'm just making a revised list," Amy explained from her spot in the kitchen, "since we're all going to be here we might as well have Thanksgiving dinner early, pick up a cake and make another mini-disaster of it."

Trish simply nodded, plucking at Adam's t-shirt so the taller blond man would move. "We'll just wait in the car." She shot the green eyed Canadian a pointed look when he still wouldn't move, "come on, Fatso, and get a move on."

Adam rolled his eyes, but complied anyway; muttering under his breath all the while.

"Okay, I've got my list re-done," Amy spoke aloud as she moved towards the door way, turning then to speak to Jay. "I'm sorry for getting on your case like that, but…"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me Ames, I understand." He gestured for her to sit beside him, "I'm sorry for making you worry… I just didn't think it was a big deal and it really wasn't; just my back catching up with me again."

She opened her mouth to reply to that only to stop when his arms were suddenly around her; the blond man holding her close. "I'm not leaving forever, you know…" Jay's only reply was to hold her tighter, Amy giving in after a moment to reciprocate the hug; mindful of his back of course.

Knowing full well that he couldn't say anything to her about the cancer just yet, but also realising just how much she meant to him… how much he apparently meant to her, "I love you," he half whispered into her hair; Amy's eyes going wide with shock…

"What do you think is taking her so long?" Adam sent a look back to the house, "all she needed to do was…"

"Ames?" Trish questioned her best friend as the redhead walked towards them, "honey what's wrong?"

Amy shook her head, her mind and her heart still reeling from what had just happened. Instead she waved off the combined concerns of the two blonds, starting the car so they could head to the store.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: ** PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) character death.

**Notes: ** All applicable notes are in the first part of the story. Short-ish, filler chapter this time around. Be thankful, lol.

Just as they had planned; Amy, Adam and Trish went to the store to pick up the standard groceries and to pick up extra groceries for the impromptu birthday party and Thanksgiving dinner. Of course Amy was well aware that Jay didn't want a big deal made out of his birthday but since they were all going to be there she had reasoned no harm, no foul. And it wasn't like she wouldn't discuss it with him anyways, Adam also suggesting that they could just have another birthday party for him instead. Eventually they'd just picked up a regular cake, Amy calling Chris on their way back to invite him over for dinner as well.

Trish sent the redhead a curious look, "did you just invite Jerky over to dinner?"

Amy sent her a 'duh' look, "that's what I just said, wasn't it?"

The blond woman rolled her eyes, "even though it's not your house, you still invited Jerky over for dinner?"

Amy waved it off without a care, "Jay isn't going to mind, it's Jerky… happens all the time anyways, so it really isn't a big deal."

Trish arched an eyebrow, "actually it happens more when we're at Jay's. And since when did you become his live-in chef?"

Adam smirked, "since she unofficially lives in Tampa and by Tampa I really mean Jay's house."

"Oh knock it off you two," Amy parked the car in the driveway, "just give me a hand getting all of these groceries inside."

Shaking their respective blond heads, Adam and Trish assisted her without another word… it really was pointless trying to get Amy and Jay to admit to the obvious at times or about certain things in this case.

"Hey Ads," Trish nudged the tall blond man in the side, "do you think if we videotape them they'll finally see it?"

"What are you talking about now?"

Trish nodded towards the two in the living room, "just watch and pretend like you're actually doing something so they don't realise that we're watching."

Amy, after she'd made her first trip inside with the groceries had stopped at the couch on her way back; the redheaded woman currently kneeling on the floor. "Jay…" She smiled to herself when he mumbled under his breath, "Jay, honey, wake up…"

Blinking sleepily, one blue eye opened; "huh?" Jay rubbed his eyes and then yawned, "Ames? What's going on?"

Amy tucked a few strands of hair behind her ears, "nothing is going on, and you just fell asleep again… are you okay?"

He rolled his eyes a little, but managed a tiny grin. "Everything is fine, just the painkillers that my doctor gave me. I'm alright otherwise so don't worry about me, okay?"

She arched an eyebrow at that, "you know I'm going to so I don't see why you even bother to tell me that anymore. Jerky's coming to dinner, though not until tomorrow for the early Thanksgiving."

"I had figured as much," Jay slowly sat up, shifting so he could rest his legs on the table. "Did you get me a cake?"

"Now why would I ever get you a cake?" Amy seated herself beside him, "you always insisted that I not make a big deal out of your birthday anyways."

Jay smirked a little, "but I know you… so you shouldn't bother to lie to me. Where's my cake?"

Adam cleared his throat, "my cake is still in the car, and we were going to get you one but decided against it."

Amy blinked, "I thought you two were helping with the groceries?"

"We are," Trish made a big show of putting away a can of soup, "see? We're helping… not really sure what you're doing but, we're putting away groceries."

"I was just making sure that Jay was alright, where's the harm in that?"

Trish held up her hands in mock defence, "never mind… it won't get us anywhere so, why don't we just finish getting the groceries, hmm?"

Amy rolled her eyes to that but moved from the couch anyway to get the rest of the groceries inside.

"You know Ames; there really is no harm in the two of you getting together…" Trish sent her best friend a pointed look over a box of cereal. "Seriously, the two of you might as well be dating anyways, why not make it official."

"Trishers—"

"Nu uh, don't you Trishers me." The petite blond arched an eyebrow, "Ames, honey, it's obvious to all of us and you'd have to be blind not to—"

"Can we please not talk about this?" Amy sent her a pleading look, "just not now, please?"

"Fine, but I'm not letting you off the hook about this, understand? One of these days in the very near future, we will have this conversation."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you future sister in law of mine."

Adam twitched from nearby, "are the two of you done with this mini-visit to the Lilith fair?"

Amy and Trish rolled their eyes in unison, the redhead replying: "You didn't have to stand there and listen to us, you dork."

Adam huffed, "I was under the impression that putting away the groceries was a group effort… I have been ready to head back inside so I was waiting for the two of you."

"Whatever," Trish waved it off as she picked up two bags, "you don't need us to hold your hand when you cross the street, and you could have gone ahead without us."

Adam simply shrugged in response, the three finishing up the rest of the groceries with one more trip. And once they'd gotten all of that settled, Adam and Trish observed with much amusement as Amy went about in her typical mothering fashion. Only this time around, instead of protesting it, Jay went along with it…. The slightly domestic scene continuing on until Chris stopped by early, A.J and Tyson following him into the house.

"Where's my sister?"

Adam thumbed to the sliding glass doors, "Jay insisted on spending some time outside so she's out there with him."

Chris rolled his eyes at that bit of information, "so I take it Amy is in her usual hovering and pampering mode?"

"Yup," Trish confirmed with a nod, "although she'll be pretty quick to deny it if you call her on it."

"Ames?" A.J questioned as he walked outside, finding his sister and Jay standing in the middle of the backyard, "Amy Christine…"

"Hey you," Amy turned with a grin, motioning for her brother to join them, "when did you get here?"

A.J shrugged, "not too long ago actually and Chris got here right before us."

The redhead bit down on her lower lip, a glass of red wine in one hand. "There's plenty leftover from tonight, so if you're hungry just help yourselves to it."

The dark haired TNA wrestler glanced between his friend and his sister, "can I talk to you for a second? Amy I mean…"

"Sure," Amy said after a moment, the woman making sure that Jay was alright before walking away with her brother. "What's up?"

"What are the two of you talking about in the backyard at night?"

"Oh that… we were talking about putting a garden in or something since Jay is going to be out with his injury for awhile. I mean, I spend enough time here as is, so it would give us both something to do." Amy ran a hand through her hair, "adopting a shelter dog was also mentioned and that's when you got there."

A.J nodded slowly, "I just thought you might want to know what Jeff told us… about Jay's injury? He said that Jay's gonna be out indefinitely from this, something about how he hurt his back pretty bad and to be on the safe side; they're gonna take him off of television for awhile."

Amy frowned a little at that, "I already told him I would try to stop by as much as I could but…. Do you think that maybe you could check on him once in awhile?"

He grinned, "of course I can do that for ya… I also wanted to see how the plans were coming for Trish's birthday?"

Amy grinned this time, "they're coming along great but I should also warn you because I know Dawnie is planning something for Trish's birthday this year too. Though, knowing her it'll be a trip to somewhere with just us girls."

"And yet 'just you girls' always includes Chris as well?" A.J shook his head, "how long will y'all be going for?"

"That part all depends on Dawn and where we're going. The last time I talked to her, she wanted to head to the Bahamas," Amy shrugged then, the two siblings sitting on the porch swing just as those inside headed outside. "But, that could change at any moment so who really knows."

Trish arched an eyebrow as she joined the two, "are we talking about Dawn's quarterly trip?"

Amy nodded the confirmation, scooting closer to her brother when Jay sat down. "Yeah… the last she told me was something about the Bahamas."

A.J yawned broadly, "man… I didn't realise it was that late. I think I'm gonna eat and then, well then I'm not sure since I thought we were heading to Adam's."

"You and Trish can crash with me if you want," Adam spoke up from his spot near the swing, "unless you feel like invading Jerky's house."

"Dawn is supposed to be getting here sometime tomorrow," Chris mentioned through a yawn of his own, "but if you two want, you can crash with me tonight."

Trish shrugged, "it doesn't really matter to me and maybe we can get more details out of Dawn tomorrow… right Ames?" The blond woman blinked when the redhead didn't respond, "Ames?"

"Shh," A.J held up a finger to his lips, "she fell asleep."

"She's not the only one," Adam nodded to Jay, "but it's not like we can let them sleep out here."

"Don't wake them or move them yet," Trish warned before anyone else could make a move, "I need some visual evidence and this is good enough for me."

Whilst Chris, A.J, Adam and Tyson rolled their eyes too that, Trish went back inside quickly to get her cell phone…. The blond woman quickly taking a picture of the sleeping pair before A.J gently woke up his sister, leaving the task of waking Jay to her. And once they were both awake and at least inside, everyone else except Tyson left; already planning on arriving back tomorrow afternoon.


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in the first part of the story.

* * *

As it usually seemed to happen, Amy was the first one awake in the morning; Tyson waking up not long after she did. The two sat around the kitchen waiting for Jay to join them, not wanting to get too much ready just yet… the coffee maker at least going by that point. And when the coffee maker beeped to let them know it was done, Amy glanced to the clock and then to the living room…

"Ty?" Running a hand through her hair, the former WWE diva directed her attention to the bald man.

"Hmm?" An eyebrow arched, Tyson half anticipating what her question would be…

Amy bit down on her lower lip, "what exactly did Jeff say to y'all at the meeting? A.J told me that Jeff said Jay would be out indefinitely because of the injury…"

Tyson set the newspaper aside, "that's all there basically is to tell. I know Jay's injured his back before so maybe because it's a recurring injury it would take longer to heal this time around?"

"I guess so," the redhead replied skeptically, "I'll be right back… just going to use the bathroom."

"Thank you for telling me," he picked the newspaper back up, shaking his head a little as Amy left the kitchen area.

And while Amy was really heading to the bathroom, she wasn't exactly using the bathroom…. The former WWE diva going through the medicine cabinet first before exiting to head to Jay's room. Really she knew that she shouldn't be going through his house like this, but, something just wasn't adding up in her mind. Amy had just searched through one of the dresser drawers when the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood…

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

Jay scowled at her back, "it looks like you're being pretty damn nosy, to me."

Amy turned her hands on her hips. "I'm looking for your painkillers to read the warning labels on it."

"Now that's a crock of shit if I ever heard it," Jay shook his head, "it's not like you haven't had painkillers prescribed before."

"It doesn't hurt to be on the safe side, does it?" Amy swept her hair back from her face, "so… where are they?"

Jay frowned as he tossed the covers back, "that's really not any of your business now is it? Why can't you just trust me, huh?"

Amy scowled, "because something isn't adding up, that's why and since you won't say a damn thing about it—"

"So that justifies you going through my stuff?" Jay rolled his eyes as he walked out of the bedroom, the blond man still dressed in the clothes he had worn last night. "I can't believe you did this Amy, from Adam or even Jerky I might have expected it, but you?"

"Well maybe if you would be up front with me about this then I wouldn't be going through your stuff." Amy followed behind him, "where are you going?"

Jay grabbed a jacket on his way towards the door, "why do you care?"

Amy let out a patient sigh, "because you're my friend that's why… so where are you going? Or am I going to have to—"

"I'm going out," the blond man practically spat out, the front door slamming behind him as he left.

"Damn it!" Amy crossed her arms over her chest, seating herself on the couch with a sigh. "Why is he acting like this?"

Tyson cleared his throat, "do I even want to know what happened?"

Amy shook her head, exhaling sharply as she turned her attention to him. "So… have you given any thought as to what you want for breakfast?"

The bald man frowned, folding up the newspaper carefully before he made his way to the living room. "If you're still planning on cooking dinner tonight, I say we go out for breakfast. Drag Jerky, Adam, Trish and your brother with us?"

The former diva nodded slowly as she wiped hastily at her face, "that sounds like a great idea to me… If you could call Jerky, I'll call my brother."

Tyson nodded his agreement, the bald man scanning through the numbers that were near the phone before calling Chris. And while he hadn't heard everything that had been said, something had obviously happened. And by the way the house was nearly shaking when Jay had left; Tyson reasoned that it hadn't been entirely pleasant.

_**Later that day…**_

Adam, Trish, Chris and A.J obviously noticed that something was wrong… and it had all started at breakfast. For one, Jay was missing and Amy was being uncharacteristically silent; the redhead barely saying a word except in greeting. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together, but they didn't know why Jay wasn't there, Amy wouldn't say a word about it and Tyson hadn't heard any of it… the four left in the dark about the matter. The redhead's silence continued on throughout the day, even with Trish and A.J prodding her about it when they were helping her with dinner. And now, as Amy was alone in the kitchen; the guys in the living room watching television… Dawn and Trish watched their friend as she moved practically on auto-pilot.

Trish exchanged a worried look with Dawn, "she hasn't said much of anything since breakfast… Tyson mentioned that Jay stormed out of his own house, but aside from that? We don't know anything."

Dawn frowned in thought, "I'll talk to her and see if I can't get anything out of her… but if I can't? I guess we just wait longer."

The blond woman nodded shortly, "I don't think there's much else we can do… Adam, Chris and I haven't been able to get a hold of Jay all day now."

The brunette arched an eyebrow, "are you serious? He walked out of his own house and he hasn't been heard from since? Not even to check in with his almost, but not really girlfriend?"

"Dinner should be ready soon," Amy's near listless voice spoke from the kitchen, "could someone give me a hand setting the table?"

Before anyone else could do it, Trish and Dawn were getting the table set… granted it was with some guidance from the redhead; but between them the table looked presentable enough. And once the table was ready, the guys moved from the living room to seat themselves, Dawn and Trish assisting Amy with setting out the food.

Adam sent the redhead a grin, "this looks great Ames."

A.J licked his lips, "absolutely delicious… you've outdone yourself, sis."

Amy smiled half heartedly, "thanks guys… but we aren't eating just yet."

Adam blinked at that, "what do you mean we're not eating yet? We're all here, the food is ready…"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "it's Jay's house and we're sitting at Jay's table… we should wait for him."

The tall blond man's lower lip trembled, "but….but… the whole point of having Thanksgiving dinner again was because he missed it the first time and he hasn't walked through that door all day…"

The redhead opened her mouth to argue that, only to stop herself when a stomach started to growl and loudly at that.

"I'm hungry," A.J explained plaintively, "can we eat now, please?"

"I still think we should wait until he gets back," Amy began and then sighed at the pouts that she was receiving from Adam and her brother. "I guess I can just make a plate and keep it warm."

While she did that, everyone else started to eat… Amy eventually eating a little bit but not too much, the redhead making an excuse that she just wasn't that hungry. Adam and Dawn were just about to get on her case when the front door opened; Jay walking inside and looking worse for the wear.

"Where the hell have you…" Amy's anger died in her throat as she got a closer look, "why didn't you call or something?"

Jay half shrugged, the blond man on painkillers after walking to his doctor's office amongst other places… "I just wanted to play tourist… like Waldo from the books."

Amy eyed him skeptically, "so where did you go?"

"To the beach, the playground, the mall…" His tone grew slightly serious, "I even saw a unicorn in the middle of the street."

"You saw a what?"

"A white unicorn in the middle of the street," Jay repeated as plain as day. "I should have tried to bring it with me but I'm not sure if I can keep a unicorn as a pet…"

Ignoring the snickering and looks of shock from the table, Amy slowly nodded. "Maybe you should go to the hospital… make sure you didn't hit your head or anything."

Jay waved it off, "it's probably just the lack of sleep," an eyebrow arched, "would you read me a bedtime story?"

In hopes of saving herself and Jay from any further embarrassment, Amy agreed to that request.

Chris and Adam exchanged a look, the older of the two speaking: "she should be taking him to the mental institution… or a funny farm. Seriously dude, a unicorn?"

Dawn shot her boyfriend a look, "Christopher Keith, be nice."

"Oooh, the full name… she's angry."

"Shut the hell up, Asshat."

"You shut up, Assclown."

"Gimmick infringement!" Chris pointed an accusing finger at Adam, "I am so taking your fat ass to court for that."

Dawn and Trish rolled their eyes as the two blond men continued to bicker like children; the two women clearing the table with A.J and Tyson's help.

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital or your doctor maybe?"

"I already told you Ames, perfectly fine… just need some sleep."

"Uh huh," Amy nodded slowly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears, "then did you maybe run into Rob Van Dam on your walk?"

"No, why do you ask?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "because that little mention of the unicorn had me wondering if you hadn't gotten into the happy tobacco."

Jay arched an eyebrow in turn, "what are you talking about?"

The redhead blinked, "just a few minutes ago you were going on about seeing a white unicorn in the middle of the street. I half expected for you to mention a leprechaun or something next."

Jay shook his head, "are you sure that you aren't that one that might have been hanging out with Rob? Where are you coming up with this?"

"From you," she replied bluntly, "if you—"

A confused look settled on his features, "I think I would remember if I had said something that crazy…"

She smirked then, "well if you don't believe me then everyone downstairs can vouch… they heard what you said."

Jay's confusion only seemed to grow, "who else is here and when did they get here?"

Amy inwardly sighed, "maybe you should just get some sleep, honey… you've had a long day."

"I'll sleep better if you stay with me," before she could reply or react, he had pulled her close to him. "You will stay with me, won't you my lovely Lita?"

"Did you just call me Lita?"

Jay arched an eyebrow, "that is your name, isn't it?"

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose, silently saying a prayer… "Of course it is, Jay… let's just get you to sleep…. Hopefully you'll be more like yourself when you wake up."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jay, why do you ask?"

"You just seemed upset with me when I got home."

"You don't remember this morning?"

"I remember walking around a lot…. Why didn't you come with me?"

"Because I had to get Thanksgiving dinner ready…"

Much to the redhead's relief nothing else was said after that, Amy going along with his previous request as she lay down next to him; the blond man at least in something resembling sleepwear instead of jeans and a t-shirt… and to her further relief, Jay was asleep not long after his head hit the pillow; Amy running her hands through her hair as she got up and went back to join the others.

Trish arched an eyebrow at her friend, "looks like things are much better now…"

Amy rolled her eyes, "save it please… I'm really worried about him."

Adam snorted, "So are we, what with that mention of a unicorn? It's a good thing you're here to make him feel better."

"I meant it Adam, just save it. Obviously there's something wrong with him and he won't say a word as to what's going on." Amy let out a sigh as she seated herself on the couch. "First thing in the morning, I'm calling his doctor's office and finding out what the hell is in those painkillers he's taking."

A.J eyed his sister worriedly, but wisely said nothing as he got his sister a glass of red wine…. Conversation minimal at best for the remainder of the evening.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) main character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in the first part of the story. The treatment center actually exists, employees are by own imagination along with the OC's of course.

* * *

Just as they had all planned before arriving to Tampa; Amy, A.J and Trish were headed back to Atlanta by mid-morning. And as she had intended the night before, Amy had called Jay's doctor but that had been in vain since she wasn't the patient. Frustrated, she had attempted to speak with Jay about the prescribed painkillers but; to her further frustration… the blond man couldn't remember anything from yesterday. And since she didn't want to risk any further arguments with him, Amy left the subject alone…. Or at least for the time being she would leave it alone, the former WWE diva still determined to find out exactly what was wrong with Jay. The TNA wrestler, meanwhile, had plans of his own for that day… his friends leaving making it easier for him to follow through with those plans. Of course, he had been expected to have gone with them, but with his 'back' injury Jay had a reasonable excuse not to go. Luckily, they believed his excuse… Jay entirely thankful for that since today was supposed to be his first visit to the specialist his doctor had recommended; Jay having called a cab moments after everyone had left. Thankfully for him, the cab had arrived quickly enough so that he didn't have time to dwell on the visit or change his mind; the blue eyed blond man soon finding himself at the H. Lee Moffit Cancer Centre. 

"Hi," a friendly voice greeted him after he had checked in, Jay finding himself seated next to a young girl. "I'm Lily."

"Hello," he returned the greeting, glancing towards the two adults on the other side of the child. "I'm Jay."

The woman, Jay presumed was Lily's mother, smiled apologetically. "Lily honey, what have we said before?"

Lily blinked, "that I should be polite and wait until I'm spoken to?"

"It's quite alright," Jay interrupted before Lily's mother could say otherwise. "I should probably get used to coming here, might as well talk to a few people…"

"Do you have cancer too?" The little girls hazel eyes shone with wisdom beyond her youth. "That's why I'm here… 'Cos I have sarcoma."

The blond man arched an eyebrow, "you have sarcoma?" And when she nodded, he nodded hesitantly. "My doctor told me that's exactly what I have."

Lily reached out to pat his hand with her small one, "it's not too bad… sometimes you get really, really tired and you hafta take a lot of naps. Sometimes you don't though and sometimes they give you ice cream." Her voice dropped to a solemn whisper, "the needles hurt, a lot."

Jay found himself smiling a little, "well now that I know what to expect? It won't be that bad for me, right?"

"Right!" Lily exclaimed enthusiastically and then frowned, "I used to talk to Pete all the time but, he died… and Pete was only a year older than me."

"And how old are you Lily?" Jay tried to keep the smile on his face, "I'd tell you how old I am but let's just say I'm old."

"I just turned six years old in April."

Jay grinned to her, "my birthday is this week… and one of my friends has a birthday in April."

Lily smiled, "and what's her name and when's her birthday? Mine is on the 28th."

"Her name is Amy and her birthday is on the 14th."

Lily blinked, "where does she live and what does she look like? Is she pretty? Can I meet her?"

Luckily or unluckily, Jay was spared from having to answer any further questions as one of the nurses came into the waiting room to inform him that it was time. Since it was his first visit to the centre, he wouldn't have to undergo any treatment today; Jay finding that out after he had met with one of the oncologists. It was also during this initial visit that he met the other members of the treatment team… the blond man unsure if he felt any better or worse about his diagnosis by the time the visit was over. It was on his way out that he was stopped by Lily's father, the man explaining that they weren't from the area so Lily had no one else to talk to whilst she was at the centre for her treatments… Jay informing him that if Lily wanted someone to talk to, he would gladly listen.

_**The next day…**_

Instead of returning directly home, Jay had requested that the cab driver take him to the nearest hospital…. The blond man not entirely sure if they would grant his request once his got there, Jay simply wanting to visit with any of the paediatric patients. Whether she realised it or not, Lily had changed his life…. If only for that day, but her presence and her youth had restored some semblance of hope. And it was as he was leaving the hospital hours later that A.J had called, requesting only that Jay check his answering machine before hanging up. Of course, that much alone gave the blond man a hint as to why he should check the answering machine… Jay still in no apparent rush to get back home. And if it was really that important, he knew that Amy would find another way of getting in touch with him… it was just how they were. That was why, sometime during the mid-morning, Jay wasn't entirely surprised when the former WWE diva called.

"Hey Ames…. Yes I got your message; sorry I didn't call you back right away."

"You know it's not that big of a deal… how are you feeling?"

Jay shrugged though she couldn't see it, "my back is a lot better, but that's probably because of the painkillers."

Amy made a face, "those painkillers seem to do more than just help your back."

Jay blinked at that statement, "my doctor just changed my prescription actually, something about the side effects…"

She laughed a little dryly, "I'm not even sure if I want to remember that."

"About that," blue eyes drifted to a stuffed toy unicorn that was now sat on his coffee table. "Did I say or do anything that wasn't like me?"

"I'll say you did," a pause, "do you remember anything from the other day?"

"It's kind of fuzzy," he lied easily enough, "I'm trying to figure out why Fatso would leave a toy unicorn on my doorstep and say it was the next best thing to a pet unicorn."

Amy bit down on her lower lip to contain her laughter, "it was a conversation worth remembering and worth forgetting, all at the same time. Although, I'm figuring that neither Adam nor Chris is going to let you live this down anytime soon."

Jay played along, "come on Ames… you can't tell me anything at all? I'm trying to remember here so I can apologise for anything I might have said wrong or explain anything stupid that I might have done."

"You called me Lita," she said first, "and you asked for a bedtime story."

"Well fuck, that can't get any better … what's the worst of it?"

"Did I mention that the bedtime story was requested in front of everyone?"

The blond man winced, "can you just tell me all at once?"

The redhead arched an eyebrow, "Are you really sure you want to know everything?"

"It's not nice of you to keep secrets…"

"Fine, fine… when you had gotten back to the house after going to wherever it was that you went? You were talking about what you did on your walk and somewhere in that particular conversation you mentioned seeing a white unicorn in the middle of the street."

Jay grimaced; the blond man of course remembered what had happened… and why he had left in the first place. "I really don't want to hear about anymore of this… and I'm sorry for the way I acted."

Amy waved it off without a care, "it was the painkillers—"

"I meant before that, Ames… I'm sorry for acting like a jerk."

"I should be apologising to you, Jay… and I'm sorry for going through your stuff like that and for over-reacting in general. I should just take your word for it from now on."

Jay smirked in spite of it all, "but then you wouldn't be you, now would you?"

Amy shrugged, "I guess so… and I have to get going, Trish and I have to go shopping before her birthday trip to the Bahamas."

Jay let out a near inaudible sigh of relief, "I'd say have fun, but that's pretty much a given… how long are you three going for?"

"A week or so at most because none of us want to be there around Christmas and the birthday party for Trish is planned for here, not in the Bahamas." A beat passed, "speaking of Trish, she just got here so I really do have to go. Maybe we can visit one of the shelters after I get back? If you're still thinking about getting a dog, anyways…"

"We can do that," he agreed easily enough, "have a safe trip Ames."

"Take care of yourself, Jay-Jay," Amy said and then hung up… the former WWE diva feeling relieved now that she had spoken with him.

And once he heard the dial tone, Jay placed the handset back on the receiver… the blond man more than a little thankful that Amy wouldn't be around for at least another week. It wasn't that he overly minded her acting so motherly towards him; he was used to it by now and expected it. But, at least without her there, he could make his first treatment session without having to field any phone calls or having to anticipate any surprise visitors…. Something he was very grateful for since he didn't know how he would ever be able to explain that without telling his friends the entire truth.


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) main character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in the first part of the story. I am aware that he has four cats, but I'm just using two of them.

* * *

At first, the week had gone by in a near blur and then it had seemed as if time had stood still; the world still moving quickly around him. Jay had been back to the treatment centre often during the week but that was mostly to visit the children there… or he would head to one of the local hospitals. And really it wasn't absolutely necessary for him to do that, but it did take his mind off of things and it pushed the looming date of his first chemotherapy treatment to the back of his thoughts. But he couldn't avoid that appointment forever, nor did he really want to… the blond man using the services that the treatment centre provided to arrange his transportation to and from the centre. And it was at his first appointment for chemotherapy that he ran into Lily and her parents again; the brunette child insisting on reading him a few pages from the Velveteen Rabbit whilst he was waiting. Granted, Jay ended up reading more of the story than Lily did, but he did appreciate the gesture…. Lily's father explaining, after the six year old had gone back for her own check-up; that Lily had received the book on her birthday. Her parents felt that it was a bit too advanced for someone Lily's age, but since her diagnosis, reading had become one of the few activities she could still enjoy. And as much as that did bother Jay, his reply had been as optimistic and friendly as possible. He continued to speak with Lily's father until his own name was called for treatment… the cheerfulness of his mood fading away with each step that he took. And once he'd received his first treatment, nothing that those brochures mentioned or the conversations with the specialists could have prepared him for how entirely drained he felt. By the time he got home several hours later, all he wanted to do was sleep; Jay just making it to his favourite chair before he promptly did just that.

Amy frowned as she hung up the phone, the redhead and Dawn currently staying with Chris after their week in the Bahamas. "Did you hear from Jay at all?" She turned her attention to the blond man, "or see him at all?"

Chris blinked, "well no not really… it's not like a have surveillance system set up to spy on him…. Why do you ask?"

Dawn let out a patient sigh, "Ames honey… the entire time we were on vacation, you barely enjoyed yourself because you were so worried about him. If it's bothering you that much why don't you just go over there and check."

Amy shrugged, "that's why I just called to see if he was home. Advanced warning once in awhile is appreciated." She swept her hair back from her face, gathering it into a loose ponytail. "I'll be back… or I might just head over to Adam's, make sure he hasn't starved to death yet."

Chris wrapped her up for a quick hug, "you take care now, Mom and thank you for the cookies."

The redhead rolled her eyes at that, waving to Dawn before leaving to head over to Jay's house. And whilst she half expected for him to not be home, the Porsche in the driveway told her otherwise… Amy frowning slightly, letting herself inside and narrowly avoiding one of the two cats in the front hallway.

"Hey Felix," she reached down to pick up the cat in question; "can you tell me where Jay is?" Scratching the cat's head as she walked through the house, Amy shook her head. "And if I'm asking a cat for directions, I really must have lost it."

Once they'd reached the kitchen, Felix jumped out of her arms and then mewed at her expectantly… Amy taking the hint easily enough as she set out the two dishes reserved for the cats, finding their food from memory. And once both cats were satisfied, Amy went on with her mini-search for Jay.

"Well there aren't that many places to hide in this house, but there's still one room I haven't checked that he's very likely to be in." Her mind made up, Amy walked further back into the house; finding the blue eyed blond man fast asleep. "I should have checked here first," sighing slightly she seated herself to his right.

Jay twitched in his seat, but did not wake just yet… Amy having to wait another ten minutes before he really started to stir. "Hey…"

Amy smiled, "hey yourself… I was over at Chris' house for most of the day, tried to call you but I kept getting the machine."

The blond man yawned widely, "I was out for most of the day…and completely exhausted by the time I got back home."

"So I'm seeing and no offence Jay, but you really look…"

"It's the meds again; my doctor told me there would be some side effects but not as bad as the last time. These just make me really sleepy."

Amy bit down on her lower lip, "the cats have been fed already, I took care of that when I got here. Have you eaten yet?"

Jay shook his head and then stretched out his arms a little, "honestly I'm not that hungry. I just want to sleep."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anything? Usually when I see you lately, you're either eating or sleeping."

"And you've been in the Bahamas for a week so you wouldn't know what I've been up to lately, would you?"

The redhead blinked, "I'm just saying that's all, there's no need to get all hostile with me."

He rolled his eyes, "and I'm not trying to be hostile with you, Amy, I'm just tired. I don't see why that's such a crime."

Amy pursed her lips, "it's not a crime…. And if you want to go back to sleep, then go back to sleep. I'm not stopping you. I just thought you might be hungry."

"And I told you that I'm not hungry, okay? I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning. Like I said, it's just the side effects from the new meds."

"Okay, I'm heading back to Atlanta tomorrow so… if I don't talk to you before then, I'll just talk to you whenever."

"I'll see you around Ames."

Amy nodded to that, seeing herself out of the house; a frown on her face as she left. Clearly something was wrong with her friend and the redhead had a good feeling that it went beyond that half assed excuse of it just being the side effects from the meds. But, it wasn't like she could back and talk to him about it now, Jay obviously wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone and she was going to respect that. Still, she didn't feel like going back to Chris' house just yet; Amy heading to Adam's house to check on him… the tall blond man arching an eyebrow at her the moment she rang the doorbell.

"We never ring doorbells;" Adam said first and then stepped aside, "what's wrong Red?"

"What do you think is wrong, Ads…" Amy ran her hands over her hair, "I was just at Jay's house…. Something is seriously wrong with him."

Adam smirked at that, "I've been trying to tell everyone that something isn't right with him for years. And to this day, no one believes me."

Amy rolled her eyes in spite of it all, "I'm serious, Adam… there's something wrong with him. Like physically wrong with him. Jay keeps trying to claim it's the side effects of the meds he's taking for his back."

He arched an eyebrow, "do I need to head back to Toys R US and pick up a new stuffed animal for him?"

She sighed, "Adam please… this isn't something to joke about, okay? I'm really worried. What if there's something else going on and he's just using those meds as an excuse?"

Adam crossed his arms over his chest, "but his back injury is legitimate, isn't it? That's what Tyson and your brother told all of us."

Amy shook her head, "I want to believe that it is but I'm not sure if it is. I don't want to say he'd lie about being injured or anything like that I just think there's something else going on."

Adam seated himself on the couch, indicating for her to sit with him. "Then why don't you tell me why you're so worried, okay? Because I have a feeling there's some stuff that I don't know here."

"Well it all started back at Bound for Glory, before then really but that's when I could see it closer… he botched two of the moves during his match with Samoa Joe. And he never botches, you know that as well as I do." Frowning a little, the redhead continued: "it also happened at the tapings for Impact, plus the fact that he was falling asleep so much. And well, we were all there for the whole unicorn conversation."

"Then maybe he has mono or something similar that would make him that weak? I agree, he doesn't botch, he's too much of a perfectionist to screw up like that but… there has to be a logical reason for it."

"Which is what I'm getting at; I think it's beyond those meds that he's taking. What if he is sick?"

"Short of following him to his doctor, I don't know what else you can do Ames. They won't tell you anything even if you are family, privacy and all of that."

Amy nodded shortly, "I know… I just wish he would say something if there is something wrong. Aside from his signing with TNA, when was the last time he really kept anything from you?"

Adam shrugged, "he doesn't keep stuff from me… he doesn't keep anything from any of us, really. I mean in the years I've known you, Jerky and Trish? I can't remember the last time any of us kept a secret."

"Except for Jay's signing with TNA, that's the only time that I can think of." Amy let out a sigh, "and that's why I'm so bothered by this… I just can't shake the feeling that there's something really wrong that he isn't telling us about."

"I'll keep an eye on him, if you want me to anyway. I'm supposed to be back on the road in a couple of weeks." Adam gave her a one armed hug, "look I'm sure it's just mono or something like that and he'll be right back to being his miserable bastard self that we all know."

Amy shoved him playfully, "he's not a miserable bastard all of the time… just some of the time. And you're just as bad as he is sometimes too, so don't even start."

Adam let out an over dramatic sigh, "oh sure… everyone always picks on me because I'm older. It figures you would be the same way."

To that, Amy simply rolled her eyes… the pair remaining in silence on the couch for a moment before Adam moved to head to the kitchen. The tall blond man then commented idly about his cabinets being nearly bare or that he would offer her food of some sort. In turn, Amy made her way to the kitchen and between the two of them they ended up calling out for pizza; the pair then settling in to watch a movie. Of course, Amy was still worried about Jay and likely would be until everything came to surface… assuming there was more to find out, the redhead still convinced that the blue eyed blond man was hiding something. She just didn't know what that something was…. Yet.


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) main character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in previous parts of the story.

* * *

Despite the fact that he really didn't need a legitimate doctor's note to excuse himself from wrestling; Jay had found himself calling his doctor to procure a note. Of course it was more to explain the back injury that really didn't exist… the blue eyed blond man hoping that having an official statement would at least get the concern and suspicion of his friends to ease up. Or at the very least that it would get Amy to back off just a little bit… Jay was still reluctant to tell his friends the truth about his condition, mainly because it made it that much more real even though he knew it was real… having to admit it aloud, having it become slightly public knowledge, even amongst his friends. Well, Jay just wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with that just yet even though he knew he would have to tell them eventually. But, for now, he had an alibi from his doctor… what he needed next was a witness of sorts and he knew exactly who to ask. Not that he entirely wanted to put her in that kind of position but, she was also the one most likely to get to the root of the situation and that was a risk that Jay just wasn't willing to take. Really though, if he had been thinking more clearly and perhaps more willing to admit the entire truth to himself; then maybe he would tell his friends what was really wrong with him. But he wasn't ready to do that just yet, the blue eyed blond man still not ready to come to grips with the fact that his life would never be the same. He realised that his deception was wrong and while he did feel guilty about it, Jay was unsure of what else to do. He was losing control and that was something that did not sit well with him at all, the blond man willing to do whatever it took. And that was exactly why Jay found himself at Chris' house, the doctor's note folded neatly and in one of the back pockets of his jeans.

Chris pointed towards the kitchen after he'd opened the door, "Amy's in there having coffee with Dawn."

Jay arched an eyebrow as he walked inside, "and what makes you think I'm here to see Amy?"

Chris rolled his eyes, "for one, I've spent enough time around the divas to pick up on a few of their habits, unfortunately…. And for two, you never just stop by unless you have a reason to stop by. Amy just so happens to be here and—"

"She's sitting right here so you can stop talking about me like I'm invisible," Amy interrupted then, her eyes slightly bloodshot. "What's going on?"

"Chris and I will just be outside," Dawn spoke up before Jay could say a word, the brunette already on her feet. "Come on Chris, you had said you wanted to talk about a koi pond in the back."

The blond man in question blinked, "I did?" Chris smiled sheepishly when Dawn glared, "oh right… the koi pond in the back, so let's go talk about that now."

Amy rolled her eyes at the pair, taking a slow sip of her coffee as Jay seated himself at the table. "You're looking better…"

Jay nodded shortly, "I just needed to sleep and I wanted to apologise to you for the way I was behaving."

"I'm getting used to it, Jay."

"Which you shouldn't have to," he removed the note from his pocket, "I also wanted to tell you something but before I tell you… Ames, you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else yet. Especially not Adam, I don't want him knowing about this."

The former diva blinked, "and you aren't planning on telling him about this yourself?"

The blond man shrugged as he unfolded the note, making a show of smoothing it out. "I'll tell him when it's the right time to tell him."

Amy arched an eyebrow at that, "Jay… he's your best friend, Adam has a right to know about these things."

"Well, he hasn't been coming to check on me every week, he doesn't make sure that my cats have food or that I have food." Jay held her questioning gaze for a long moment, "yes, he's my best friend and all that, but you… You're Amy."

"If you're going to tell me whatever this is just because you're feeling guilty," Amy chewed on her lower lip, "then I'm really not sure if I want to know."

He shook his head, "it's not about me feeling guilty, well not entirely about me feeling guilty because I do. You shouldn't have to put up with me behaving like that and without knowing the reason."

She shrugged, "you said it was because of your back injury and the meds… that's reason enough, I guess."

"Just read over that," Jay passed the note across the table, "I got that from my doctor's office this morning, I was going to drop it off to Dixie and Jeff first but… well, just read it. It explains a lot, okay?"

"If you insist," Amy replied hesitantly, the note soon in one hand as she read it over. A frown settling heavily on her face, "Jay… why didn't you just say something in the first place?"

A pointed look settled in his blue eyes, "would you really want everyone knowing that you couldn't wrestle again? Ames, this is about pride… Adam is still going strong and he's the same age as I am… and yet I'm on the shelf because of my stupid back."

Shaking her head, she moved so she was sitting next to him. "I can understand not saying anything because of pride but it's not like he wouldn't understand… or that anyone else would understand. All of us would understand."

Jay frowned, "I know they'd understand but I don't want to tell them yet…. Ames, wrestling was something I wanted to do since I was a kid, bouncing off of the outfield wall in a little league baseball field in Orangeville or having matches in an indoor courtyard or wherever. It's just something I've wanted to do since I was a kid… and now I can't do it anymore and nothing feels right, my life doesn't feel like my life."

Amy patted his hand with one of hers, "I know Jay… you've told me hundreds of times before and it's obvious to everyone who knows you, wrestling is your life. But just because you can't wrestle anymore doesn't mean your life is automatically over… you just make some adjustments. But that still doesn't tell me why you don't want anyone else to know yet. I'm not the only one who's concerned about you."

"I know everyone is worried but, just trust me okay? I have my reasons for not wanting to tell them… I can't explain it fully but please?" He took one of her hands in both of his as he continued to speak. "Can you just do this for me; promise me that you won't say a word to anyone else yet?"

"You are going to tell everyone else eventually right? That the reason you're acting like this is because you can't wrestle again, even though they know you're injured and would likely understand?" Amy sighed; the former diva visibly conflicted… "Alright, I promise you I won't say anything."

"Thank you," he said first and then kissed her on the cheek. "And I will tell everyone else, just not yet…. Are you still heading home today?"

She nodded, "I've got to help my brother with the last minute details for Trish's birthday party, plus Trish and I are planning a Christmas party with Dawn. Since it's Chris' turn to host the Christmas party, of course that means that Dawn, Trish and I are actually planning it."

Jay smirked, "well last years Christmas party wasn't all that bad, was it? You have to admit, I'm a pretty good host."

Amy rolled her eyes, "last years Christmas party could have been a disaster and it should have been a disaster because everything that could go wrong did go wrong."

"It wasn't that bad…"

"Oh ye with the selective memory? Yes it was that bad." Amy wrinkled her nose, "but I guess that's what made it one of the better ones in the past few years."

Jay finally released her hand to fold the note back up, "you're going to help me with Christmas shopping, right? You promised me last year."

Amy let out a sigh, "I help you every year Jay, why would this year be any different, hmm? It's a wonder that you and A.J even manage to get your Christmas shopping done."

"Well all know that Adam would never get his Christmas shopping done if it wasn't for his mom."

"And there's nothing wrong with that, is there? Besides, it's not much different than my brother having his girlfriend do most of his shopping."

"I guess," Jay replied and then trailed off into temporary silence… "So… when are you headed back to Atlanta?"

Amy frowned, "well I had wanted to leave before lunch since I was supposed to have dinner with A.J tonight. If I leave now then I'll make it back with some time to at least unpack… why do you ask?"

Jay grinned at her, "I was thinking we could head out for breakfast… I have all day to drop the note off to Dixie and Jeff, but if you're going back to Atlanta today, then we should go out for breakfast now."

"We should, huh?" Amy pretended to think about it for a moment, "I guess we could do that… I just need to tell Dawn and Chris or they could come with us?"

"Your call," the blond man said as he pushed his chair back from the table. "I'll just be outside, alright?"

As Jay headed out the front door, Amy went out the back door to speak with Dawn and Chris; the brunette more or less insisting that Amy go on ahead without them. But the redhead had expected that from her friend, Amy rolling her eyes when Dawn started commenting about how they should just admit to the obvious. And it wasn't that she hadn't thought about it herself, she had… on more than one occasion but she was also mostly content to leave things as they were. Plus, with the added stress on Jay not being able to wrestle again because of his back…. Well Amy didn't want to put the additional stress of a relationship on him.

_**Later that day- Atlanta, Georgia**_

Just as she had planned on doing, Amy found herself out for dinner with her little brother… a late dinner, but still dinner. Amy just having unpacked when A.J showed up at her house and with their dinner reservations, the redhead just had enough time to change… A.J waiting until they'd gotten to the restaurant before speaking with his sister…

"When did you get back home?"

"About half an hour before you showed up actually," Amy carefully unfolded her napkin on her lap, "why do you ask?"

A.J made a face, "because I called Chris' house earlier and you weren't there… I called Adam's house after lunch and you weren't there either."

Amy arched an eyebrow, "it takes six hours to drive from Tampa to Atlanta—"

"And I know you didn't drive… Ames, you told me you were gonna be back in Atlanta this afternoon, so where were you all day?"

"I was with Jay… we went out to breakfast."

"For four hours?"

"Allen, what is your problem? I told you I was going to be staying in Tampa for another day to hang out with Chris, check on Adam and check on Jay… and that's exactly what I did."

The younger sibling frowned, "then can you tell me what's going on with Jay? I called him earlier to see if he was gonna come to Trish's party and he told me he couldn't make it."

Amy let out a sigh, "and that's because he can't … you know he hurt his back, he can't take the long car rides and he probably doesn't want to fly."

A.J shook his head, "there was more to it then that sis, I can't say what but I could hear it. It was like he didn't want to talk to me at all."

Amy blinked, "he's been like that with everyone lately… including Adam and he's known Adam since they were kids."

"Almost everyone," A.J corrected with the slightest of frowns, "you seem to be pretty close to him still…"

"Not really little bro," Amy nibbled thoughtfully on a breadstick, "he talks to me but not about everything."

"But you do know what's going on with him, don't you?" A.J prodded his sister anyway, "what's really going on with him Ames?"

Amy shrugged, "exactly what he's told everyone and what Jeff told all of you… he hurt his back and he's going to be out indefinitely because of it. I think an injury like that and being out like that would affect anyone."

A.J nodded hesitantly, "and you're sure that's it? There's nothing else?"

"Just trust me on this okay? I'm sure that's it…"

"Okay…" A.J cleared his throat, "so… what were the two of you doing for four hours, huh?"

"I told you we went out for breakfast," Amy rolled her eyes when her brother arched an eyebrow. "Please don't start… not tonight. We're supposed to be planning the last minute details for Trish's birthday party."

A.J held up his hands in mock defence, the two siblings discussing the last minute details for Trish's party as they had originally planned. Eventually the pair also discussed the upcoming Christmas party at Chris' house… Amy carefully avoiding anything remotely related to Jay when her brother tried to bring up the subject again.


	11. Chapter 10

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) main character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in previous parts of the story.

* * *

_**Atlanta, Georgia**_

As the time neared closer to Christmas, Amy found her time split between Tampa and Atlanta; but that was mostly because she was helping Chris plan the Christmas party and thus not leaving her with much free time to make social visits. But even if she did have the free time, catching up with Jay was turning out to be harder than she expected…. The blue eyed blonde man usually out of the house whenever she called. She tried not to worry about that too much, but she couldn't help but worry just a little; plus they were supposed to be going Christmas shopping and with Christmas not too far away… still, she was keeping herself busy with her own Christmas shopping and planning; Amy currently at home preparing for another trip to Tampa when her brother stopped by after the TNA tapings. She was used to that, of course, and she expected to see him at least once a week since he lived close. Recently though, she had found herself under constant scrutiny from all of her friends – save for Jay – regarding the blonde man's health. Apparently he still hadn't said much of anything to anyone else and it hadn't taken too long before everyone else realised that Amy was the only one who did know. In reality she was just as much in the dark as they were, but, she didn't know that yet and thus told them what Jay had told her.

A.J snacked on one of the freshly baked sugar cookies, watching his older sister as she decorated some of them. "How long are you gonna be in Tampa for?"

Amy shrugged, "as long as it takes to get the rest of the party planned, longer if Jay's around because I'm supposed to help him with his Christmas shopping… why do you ask?"

A.J stole another cookie before she could stop him, "just asking, that's all… you've been spending a lot of time down there recently."

"Not much more than I usually do," she arched an eyebrow at him, "what is this really about Allen?"

"What makes you think—"

"You're my little brother; you can't hide anything from me so… spill. What's going on?"

A.J smiled wryly, "I could ask you the same sis… in fact? I'm gonna ask you the same, what's going on with you lately? You're different…"

Amy blinked, "how am I different? I always spend time in Tampa; I'm just spending more time there because of the holidays."

He crossed his arms over his chest, "you know what I meant, Ames. You're quieter now, like you're trying to hide something. Which, I'll have you know; you really can't do that with me."

She rolled her eyes to that, "probably because I'm stressed… we just had Trish's birthday party, plus I have to help out Chris with the Christmas party, I still need to finish up my own Christmas shopping and I have to help Jay—"

"Have you spoken to him recently?" A.J interrupted, an even look in his blue eyes. "I mean, I figured you probably have since you're in Tampa so much lately."

"I haven't spoken with him very recently actually, I figured he was probably busy or something like that."

A.J nodded slowly, "uh huh… then you wouldn't know that he's been going to the hospital a lot. Like almost every day, or at least when I've been down there; me and Tomko followed him, like you asked us to. I figured you might want to know about that… him going to the hospital all the time."

Amy blinked, "he has a bad back, A.J, I'm sure that's why he's going up there all the time."

A.J regarded her dubiously, "once or twice a week I can understand, but almost every day?"

She sighed aloud, "What's the point Allen?"

"He hasn't been telling us anything, trust me because I asked at Trish's party and Chris and Adam don't know anything."

"So?"

"What has he told you and why can't you tell us?"

"Because I promised him, that's why." Amy set aside the can of frosting, trying to think of a way to explain herself to him when the phone rang. "I should get that… it could be Chris or Dawn."

A.J frowned, consoling himself slightly with one of the decorated cookies whilst Amy answered the phone.

"We were just talking about you," Amy spoke, the handset settled between her ear and shoulder as she made her way back to the kitchen. "Yeah… A.J is here eating cookies that I'm supposed to be decorating." She paused for a moment, "it's Jay, by the way."

"Oh really," A.J set the half eaten cookie down, "tell him I said hi."

"A.J says hi," Amy repeated the message back, "and he's also told me something interesting…. Now that you've mentioned my visit to Tampa; yes I'm coming down there tomorrow and yes I'll help you with the Christmas shopping." The redhead paused again, "he said you've been to the hospital, a lot it seems."

Jay grimaced though she couldn't see it, "I have a bad back, Ames. I have to go to the hospital for therapy."

Amy nodded, "that's what I told my brother—"

"Did I tell you that it was a Cancer hospital?" A.J blurted out suddenly, and then arched an eyebrow at his sister's look of disbelief. "That's right Ames, I said a Cancer hospital."

"So, if it's for your back," Amy spoke into the phone, "why were you visiting a Cancer hospital?"

Jay nearly panicked, but not quite… "I was visiting the kids there, actually. I have the free time so I might as well put that to good use. You were always going on about volunteering so I thought visiting the hospital would be a good idea."

Amy smiled, "that's so sweet of you Jay," her attention turned back to her brother, "he was visiting the kids at the hospital."

A.J frowned, not quite believing that but knowing that it wouldn't get him anywhere to try to convince his sister otherwise. "Well, let him know if he wants some help or something, me and Tomko will go with him."

She nodded to her brother's request but only half listened to him as she continued to speak with Jay about the upcoming Christmas shopping trip…. "Jay said that if you and Tomko want to go with him? He needs someone to play an elf and someone to be a reindeer." Amy snickered when her brother made a face, "I don't think A.J likes that idea very much, but that doesn't mean he won't do it… I'll just bring it up with Trish when we drive down there tomorrow."

A.J rolled his eyes, finishing off the rest of his cookie whilst Amy continued to speak with Jay; the redhead eventually ending the conversation when the blonde man informed her that he had to leave for another visit to the hospital. And once she returned the handset to the receiver in the living room, Amy resumed with the cookie decorating; A.J helping her as needed.

_**Two days later- Tampa, Florida**_

Jay had let out an audible sigh of relief to the empty house, thankful that he had managed to convince Amy. Because if he could at least get her to believe him, then she could help him convince everyone else that nothing was seriously wrong. He still didn't like the fact that he had to use her like that, but it was still easier than dealing with the truth. And really, he only needed to go to the centre once a week for his chemotherapy but he found himself visiting more often. Partially because he wanted to visit with the children there, Lily in particular and partially because visiting the centre had become part of his therapy. Jay had spoken with one of the therapists at the centre, met with his treatment team twice since he'd become an official patient and of course there was Lily. A smile came to his face as he set the recently purchased velveteen rabbit into a gift bag; Jay continuing to get ready for a special visit with Lily and her parents. The blonde man knew full well that once Amy and Trish were in Tampa it would be considerably harder for him to visit the centre without drawing too much suspicion; his cover almost blown when Amy insisted on going with him at least once. And they had gone, but only after they'd also gone on a shopping spree at one of the toy stores. As Jay learnt during that shopping trip, it would not be the first time one of his friends went with him to the centre; Amy informing him that Chris, Adam, A.J, Tyson, Dawn and Trish also wanted to visit.

Adam made a face of pure disdain as he regarded the reindeer costume on the couch. "Dawn, you aren't serious…. Are you?"

Dawn arched an eyebrow, "do I look serious? Adam Joseph Copeland, this is for the children. If A.J and Chris can dress up like elves, you can dress up like a reindeer."

Tyson scowled, "and can someone tell me why I have to be Rudolph? Reindeers don't have beards to begin with."

Trish rolled her eyes, "would you guys stop acting like a bunch of babies? Like Ames said, it's for the children. We were up all night last night baking cookies and wrapping presents so the least the four of you can do is cooperate a little."

A.J kicked at the carpeting, one of the bells on the end of his pointed shoe ringing as he did so. "I still don't see why I had to be an elf."

Trish pinched his cheeks, "you look absolutely adorable, sweetheart. And besides, Dawn and I are dressed up as elves." She set a red and white striped hat on his head, "perfect!"

Adam rolled his eyes and then arched an eyebrow when Jay walked into the living room. "Dude, you aren't really a fat Santa…"

Jay rolled his eyes right back, "maybe that's because I didn't want a lot of padding. Ever think of that? Why aren't you ready yet?"

Adam ignored the question, the reindeer costume still on the couch where he thought it belonged. "Where's Ames?"

Chris blinked as the redhead stood in the hallway, "that costume looks really familiar…"

Amy readjusted the hat on her head, "it's not mine if that's what you're wondering about. This one was actually Nora's. I'm not sure if mine would have been entirely appropriate for visiting a hospital in."

Adam smirked, "you really wouldn't have gotten any complaints from us or Slim Santa over there, I'd imagine."

Amy rolled her eyes and then placed her hands on her hips, "and why are you the only one not in costume yet, hmm? We're supposed to be there in fifteen minutes."

Trish eyed her best friend for a moment, "do you still have your costume from that god awful match?"

Amy blinked, "I do have it but I didn't bring it with me. I doubt I could squeeze into that thing again."

"I don't know about that," Jay spoke up and then arched an eyebrow, "but I don't remember any of those skirts being that long. You look good though."

Amy's cheeks nearly turned the same colour as her costume, the former diva shaking her head before turning her attention to Trish. "Cookies are packed; presents are already in the car so we just need to wait for Adam and then we'll go?"

Dawn grinned as she held up her camera, "after I take a few pictures and then we'll go. Don't give me that look Amy, Chris' house looks positively Christmas perfect so we're taking pictures."

Amy rolled her eyes to that but knew better than to argue with the brunette as she lined up as instructed for the pictures. Once Dawn was satisfied, they all left Chris' house to head to the centre; all of their previous whining and complaining completely forgotten when they were greeted by the smiling faces of the children there. And as Jay had anticipated, one child in particular had gone up to the group of wrestlers and former divas instantly, Lily intently searching their faces for the one she was familiar with.

"Jay-Jay said that Santa was gonna be here," the six year old confided in Chris, "but I wanted Jay -Jay to be here too."

The blonde elf grinned, "We'll be sure to leave a note for Jay-Jay when his presents are delivered."

Lily giggled, "Silly Mr. Elf! Santa doesn't bring presents to grown ups."

Chris chuckled and then gestured to 'Santa', "but he does bring presents to all of the good little boys and girls."

"I can't believe that's Jay," Trish whispered to Amy, the two women handing out cookies and candy canes to a few of the children, "Lisa had told me about how he was with those kids before but this…"

"You should see him with his cats," Amy remarked and then giggled, "but yeah, I know what you're getting at Trishers… it's like he's a completely different person around those kids, you should have seen him while were shopping. Usually I have to drag him with me, make suggestions and he just pays for it but this time? Completely different person."

Trish bumped hips with her, "so, Mrs. Clause, does that mean you can tell me what my Christmas presents are?"

Amy smirked, "I could but I'm not going to… and besides which, I only helped Jay. A.J wouldn't let me see what he bought this year and Adam refused as well."

"Yeah but you could at least—"

"Nope, I've been sworn to secrecy." Amy grinned and then started to say more when one of the children grasped Trish's hand to guide her to one of the chairs; the blonde woman seating herself shortly to read one of the books that the child had received.

With Trish occupied, Amy continued to observe her friends and the children; specifically Jay interacting with Lily. A smile formed on her face that she just couldn't shake as she watched Lily 'read' part of a story to Santa. Not long after the story started, Jay helping her a little bit, did Lily's eyes light up in recognition.

"Jay-Jay?" She questioned innocently, "You said you—"

"Shh," he whispered to her, "Santa is really, really busy so I said I would help him out today."

Lily frowned, "but why are you wearing his clothes?"

Jay winked, "because he insisted I wear them. I think they're a bit too big for me though."

Lily wrapped her small arms around his neck, "Merry Christmas Jay-Jay." A blink, "did the real Mrs. Clause come with you too?"

The blonde man shook his head, "a really good friend of mine, who also knows Santa and Mrs. Clause, is here with me."

Lily blinked and then looked around the room for 'Mrs. Clause'. "Can I meet her?"

"I promised you that you could," Jay said first and then gestured shortly for Amy to join them, the redhead making her way over towards the pair. "Lily, this is my friend Amy… Amy, this is Lily."

Lily grinned an ear to ear grin, "Jay-Jay talks about you all the time when he comes to visit."

Amy could feel her heart warming, a smile touching her face. "It's nice to meet you Lily. What story were you reading?"

With Lily seated comfortably on Jay's lap, the six year old read what she could from the Velveteen Rabbit to the two adults. On occasion, Jay or Amy would help her with some of the words, but Lily insisted on reading it by herself; her own velveteen rabbit clutched tightly in her hands.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 11

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) main character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in previous parts of the story.

* * *

_**Mid January, 2008- Tampa, Florida**_

With Christmas behind them, everyone's lives returned to normal … or as normal as possible anyway; Adam returning to the road full time, while Amy, Dawn and Trish started planning for Trish and A.J.'s upcoming wedding. A.J had proposed on Christmas, they had set a date the day after Christmas; Amy the appointed maid of honour for the late-summer affair. And it was over dinner, one week that she was in Tampa visiting Dawn and Chris, that Amy found herself discussing the wedding plans with Jay. Or they were while they waited for their drinks to arrive, the topic soon changing once the wine had gotten there.

Amy smoothed back a few strands of hair, "so … obviously you know why I'm here this time around. What have you been up to since Christmas?"

Jay shrugged his shoulders a little, "visiting the hospital mostly, in between appointments for physical therapy."

The former diva grinned, "I still can't get over that, you and those kids at Christmas."

He shook his head, "it's really not a big deal, Ames… just means that they like me."

She arched an eyebrow, "they like you a lot and you're different around them."

"They're kids," Jay said as if that explained it all, "and I'm really not that different around them."

"If you insist," Amy took a tiny sip of her wine and then set the glass aside. "How's Lily?"

Jay smiled, "she's doing great … as much as can be expected. She keeps asking about you, actually."

Amy smiled as well, "tell her I said hi the next time you visit?"

The blonde man nodded easily, "I'm heading to the hospital tomorrow, so I'll tell her, for sure. And now that I'm thinking about it, she drew a couple of pictures for you but I didn't bring them with me."

The redhead shrugged, "I can always stop by or something, I'm not sure when I'll be able to since Dawn refuses to tell me what she has planned for tomorrow."

Jay smirked a little, "well that can't be good at all. At least not for you, anyway."

"Exactly," Amy remarked dryly, "last time I was here, Trish was with me, so it wasn't too bad."

"I'm surprised that you three aren't planning for your annual mid-winter getaway yet."

"Technically it's not annual," Amy half corrected him first, "last year was the first time we actually planned for a trip and went through with it."

Jay arched an eyebrow at her, "you know what I meant, Ames. It's going to become annual unless things change with one of you three."

Amy half shrugged, "I guess…. Oh and before I forget, Ads wanted to know if any of those kids are in the Make A Wish database."

His forehead etched in confusion, "I'm not sure actually, but I can find out. Why does he want to know?"

She blinked, "I'm thinking it's because he wants to make sure that he can attend or something like that … you know how he is."

"Unfortunately," he half joked, "sometimes he has a good reason for what he does and sometimes he has no reason at all."

"A lot like you," Amy teased easily and then shook her head, "anyways … tell me more about Lily? I'd love to go see her again but I'm not sure when I'll be able to."

Throughout the remainder of dinner, Jay and Amy talked about Lily … and the other children of course, but mostly about the six year old that had inadvertently turned the blonde man's life upside down. And once dinner was over, Amy went back to Dawn and Chris' house, Jay heading home to sleep. True enough he was going to see Lily tomorrow, but it wouldn't be for a social visit … he was going for another one of his chemotherapy treatments. His surgery had been scheduled for one month from now and after he had the surgery it all depended on how successful it was. In the most ideal situation, the tumour would be gone and he would be in remission. Second to that scenario, the tumour would be gone and he would have to undergo more chemotherapy or radiation treatment to remove the remnants of the cancer. But he wouldn't know any of that until after the surgery, Jay focusing on the near future as he fell asleep.

_**The next day- Tampa, Florida**_

Jay hadn't seen Lily or her parents in the lobby when he got to the centre, and at first he didn't think anything of it. Obviously he knew that they didn't live there, but he had also gotten used to seeing them whenever he was at the centre. Jay tried not to think about it as he sat down in the waiting area and he tried not to think about it as he was hooked up for his chemotherapy. But then, he just couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how he tried…

"I know you probably can't tell me but I'm asking anyway," Jay spoke casually to the nurse in the room. "I was wondering about another patient."

The middle aged nurse pursed her lips, it was confidential information… "I'm really not supposed to speak about that."

Jay frowned, "but it's about this little girl, Lily. Usually I see her every time I'm here and—"

The nurse's resolve started to crumble at the mere mention of the girl. "In our line of work, they always say that the children are only on loan. But we know that they watch over us always."

"Excuse me?"

"Lily is in a better place," the nurse said plainly, sadness clearly written on her face and in the undertone of her voice. "Little angel closed her eyes, late last night in her mother's arms."

Jay felt as though he had been punched in the stomach, his throat suddenly dry as he processed what he had just been told. "She was …"

"Her cancer was progressive, even after the treatments and the surgery." The nurse explained to Jay and also to herself it seemed. "We all knew how close you two had gotten, Mr. Reso. I am sorry."

The blonde man couldn't find it within himself to say anything, the nurse leaving him alone to his dreaded thoughts. And once it had fully sunk in that his little Lily was gone, that he would never see her smiling face or hear that excitement in her voice … he cried.

_**Much later that day …**_

As Jay was leaving the centre, exhausted from the treatment and the tears he had shed; Lily's father approached him. The blonde man wasn't sure if he was up for this conversation, but he also realised that if Lily's father could approach…. The least he could do was talk.

"My Lily adored you, said she didn't want you to be lonely…" He held out a battered stuffed tiger, "this is Fred…. That rabbit…. We wanted to…."

"Thank you," Jay finally managed, the blonde man barely recognising his own voice. "I … is there anything …"

Her father shook his head, "my wife doesn't want to think about anything just yet. But we, if you can …"

The blonde man nodded mechanically and asked one of the receptionists for a piece of paper and a pen to write down his e-mail address. And in exchange for a worn (and very loved) stuffed tiger, Jay handed over his e-mail address to a man that had been a stranger the first day he'd set foot in the centre. Jay also had a picture from Christmas and a picture of Lily from before she'd started treatment; and while that wouldn't replace her by any means … at least he had something.

_**Later that night …**_

Jay wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the bottles of liquor on the counter, the blonde man desperately wanting to have a drink … and knowing that he couldn't. He wanted to take the pain away … running his hands over his face, Jay left the kitchen; ignoring the phone as he sat down on the couch. One look at Fred was all it took before his tears started again.

Amy bit down on her lower lip, the redhead currently standing outside of Jay's house. "I know he's here because his car is here…" It took her a moment longer before she made up her mind, knowing that the worst that could happen was that he would kick her out. "Hello Oscar," she greeted one of the cats, shutting the door behind her. "Let's go get you some food, okay?"

It didn't take her as long this time to find the blonde man, at least after she'd left the kitchen with two satisfied cats behind. But when Amy did find him, she never would have expected to have found him quite like this …

"Jay?" Amy cautiously sat herself beside him, gently touching his shoulder. "Jay, sweetie…. Talk to me, please."

"…. She's gone." He half spoke into his hands, "Ames … she's gone." Amy blinked, nearly asking as to who 'she' was, at least until she saw the beat up stuffed animal in his lap.

"Oh no…" Amy whispered to herself, "Jay … I'm so sorry…. I know that won't bring her back, but I'm…" She trailed off when she suddenly found her arms full, the blonde man's face buried half in her hair.

"I got there … didn't see her …"

Amy rubbed his back, small smoothing motions while she just listened. "Maybe you should have a drink?"

He managed to shake his head against her hair, "can't … the meds and all."

She frowned, the redhead feeling helpless at the moment … "is there anything I can do?"

"Stay with me," as if he needed to ask, "please."

"Of course," she replied without hesitation, "are you sure you don't want anything? Tea maybe?"

When Jay shook his head, Amy resumed her silence … obviously he was upset and she couldn't blame him for being upset. The smell of her tears had started to mingle with his, the pair remaining motionless and silent; save for the occasional loud sigh or sob. Eventually she'd managed to get him to move, the two walking on auto-pilot to his room. Amy still didn't know what else she should say or what else she could say … and Jay really didn't seem like he was going to be saying anything anytime soon. He wanted to say something, but he just couldn't find it in him … so instead of saying anything, he held her close, Amy falling asleep not longer after he had.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 12

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) main character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in previous parts of the story.

* * *

_**Tampa, Florida**_

As Amy woke up the next morning, she half expected to see Jay still sleeping or at least waking up; but instead, she was met with the sight of two cats. That in itself was unusual since Jay treated those cats like parents would treat children … or like she would treat her dog. But recently that had changed, the former diva not wanting to outright say he was neglecting the cats … more like he was becoming more forgetful where it concerned their every day care. Amy hadn't thought much of it when she visited, taking care of the cats easily becoming a part of her routine. Of course she wanted to just write it off to Jay's injury, but she couldn't help but think there was more to it then just that. Still, as she went about her adapted morning routine, making her way to the kitchen with Felix and Oscar winding around her ankles; she was met with the last thing she had ever expected to see. The blonde man was awake and seated at the kitchen table; his face hidden in the crook of his left arm while his right hand clutched an empty bottle. The insistent mews of the cats momentarily pushed to the back of her mind, Amy marched over to her friend; grabbing the bottle from his grasp.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Amy slammed the bottle down on the table, "last night you said you couldn't drink because of the meds and here you are with an empty bottle?"

"Ames, you wouldn't understand." Jay muttered into his arm, "Please, just leave it alone."

Amy glared, hands on her hips; "I will not leave it alone and maybe I would understand if you would give me a damn explanation." Her arms crossed over her chest when he wouldn't say anything, "well? What do you have to say for yourself, huh?"

Jay slowly lifted his head, bloodshot blue eyes avoiding angered hazel. "If you'd bothered to notice? I don't smell of alcohol—"

"Then why the empty bottle?"

"Because I poured it down the sink," he interrupted shortly, "do you understand that Amy, huh? Do you? I could have taken a drink, I could have downed whatever was in that bottle but I didn't."

The redhead still didn't look completely convinced, "why were you even thinking about it in the first place? You told me you couldn't drink because of the meds you're taking, so why—"

The blonde man eyed her incredulously, "why do you think? Lily is dead, my life as I know it, is over."

Amy pressed her lips into a thin line, "you know what … you're right. I wouldn't understand, how could I ever understand what it's like, having an injury that you're told you can't come back from. How would I know what it's like, losing someone close to you." She ran her hands through her hair, "I'm sorry I can't understand what you're going through, Jay."

"Ames—"

"I'm just going to get the cats their food, start the coffee for you and then I'm going, okay?"

"No, that's not okay damn it," Jay pushed the chair back from the table as he stood. "You wanted a reason, I gave you a reason. I'm sorry for snapping at you but—"

She shook her head, her back to him as she got the cat food ready. "Please, just don't … you insist that there's nothing else wrong, you insist that there's nothing else that I should worry about. But you're lying to me and that? I don't understand that."

He gritted his teeth, "I wouldn't lie to you unless I thought it was absolutely necessary."

Amy squared her shoulders, "I really don't want to hear it, if that's alright with you. You've explained as much as you're willing to and I'm just going to accept that." She continued to keep her back to him as she washed her hands, "it's obvious to me that you don't really want me around right now, so I'm going to respect that and leave you alone."

Jay shook his head and then sat back down, he really did want to tell her the truth, tell her everything that she should know instead of what he wanted her to believe but …"Fine … if that's what you want to do? Fine. In fact? You can leave right now. I can take care of myself, I can take care of the cats, and I really don't need you hovering over me whenever you're in Tampa."

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be … fine." Amy let out a breath, counting backwards in her head as she tried to calm herself. "Just don't forget to let my brother know if you can stand as his best man for his wedding, it means a lot to him."

"I know it means a lot to him, I'm not stupid Amy. And I'll let him know when I can, alright? Is that okay with you?"

Amy held up her hands in mock defence, "whatever Jay. Do whatever is going to make you happy."

He couldn't find it in himself to argue with her any further, simply remaining silent as she walked out of the house; leaving him alone to his thoughts.

_**Three weeks later …**_

With his surgery date drawing nearer, the last thing that Jay really wanted to do was leave his house. And he hadn't left his house much, except to get the necessary cat food and whatever he could manage to eat. But one day at least, he had another purpose for leaving the house … The day of Lily's funeral, one week after Amy had walked out, and the blue eyed blonde man wanted to be there and he had gone there. He still hadn't been feeling like himself, still wasn't taking care of himself properly … and since Amy had left that one morning, he hadn't spoken to her since. She hadn't tried to call him, she hadn't tried to visit and that bothered him. But for today, at least, he didn't have the chance to think about that; Jay one of the few non family members or close friends at the small service. It wasn't until after the funeral, one week before his surgery that Lily's mom showed up at his house. The visit completely unexpected, but perhaps the wake up call he needed.

"I was in town, visiting the centre to leave a few things…I just wanted to thank you," Lily's mom … what was her name again? … "You meant a lot to my Lily."

"She meant a lot to me," Jay admitted without hesitation, "is there anything else I can do?"

She shook her head, "you brought some of the joy back into Lily's life and there's no way we could ever repay you for that or thank you enough for that." The woman paused, "but Lily … she wanted you to be happy and you don't look very happy." Her lips pursed, "and you don't look like you're taking care of yourself at all."

Jay couldn't meet her scrutinising gaze, his helplessness and his vulnerability crystal clear in his blue eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore … my surgery is coming up soon and I … I don't know what to do."

"You live, that's what you do. You don't hide, you don't pretend it isn't there; you don't ignore it and hope it's going to go away. You face it, you deal with it and you move on. You fight this because you have something to fight for."

"But I—"

"You don't make excuses either," gingerly she seated herself on the couch. "When we found out that Lily's cancer had come back, when we realised that she wouldn't have the chance to really live … of course we were devastated, she's our little girl. But we didn't give up because she wouldn't let us give up. Lily kept on fighting for us, Lily kept on living for us and after she met you? Lily kept living for you."

Jay ran his hands over his face, "I can't tell my friends, let alone my own family. It's too late to tell them now without—"

She shook her head, "it is never too late … and you're going to need them, more than you've ever needed them before."

"I pushed them away, I lied to them and I—"

"Then you explain to them, you tell them the truth. Just because this is hard to deal with doesn't mean it has to be hard to deal with."

He finally met her gaze, "why are you doing this?"

She smiled faintly, "because my Lily asked me to, she asked me to make sure that you were okay, that you were happy … and you aren't. I saw it at the service but I couldn't say anything then."

Jay nodded slowly, "thank you … for honouring that, for speaking—"

"It won't amount to anything if you don't do anything about it," she warned him, "you need to make a change in your life and you need to find at least something or someone to fight for and to live for. Do you understand?"

Looking past her to the framed pictures on the wall, Jay let all of her words sink in … his friends faces were smiling at him, Lily's angelic face between a picture of his family and one of the recent Christmas pictures. "I understand," he said finally and then returned his determined gaze back to her. "I understand."

_**One week later …**_

Since Lily's mother had visited, Jay had at least made a few changes in his life. He started to care again and he at least found it in himself to finally tell his family about what was going on. Of course that hadn't gone easily, but he hadn't expected it to go easy. Still, it was at least one thing taken care of and one less thing that he had to worry about. The blue eyed blonde man had also called A.J to let him know that he would be honoured to stand as his best man in the late summer wedding … Jay hoping that he would be able to honour that promise. But since that visit, he still hadn't spoken to or heard from Amy. A.J had at least told him that the girls had gone on their planned mid-winter break and that when Amy had gotten back to Atlanta, she had refused to speak about anything remotely related to Tampa. Jay realised that he had to speak with her eventually, if only to fully explain himself, but he couldn't do that today or anytime this week. Today he was supposed to have his surgery and he was also scheduled to stay a few nights for observation and follow up. And in spite of how uncertain he still was about the future; Jay went into the centre early that morning somewhat at peace. Granted, he was still apprehensive, but the treatment team had told him that was only natural. It wasn't until he was resting at home, the surgery a success, the visiting nurse not having arrived yet for his treatment that one of the people he had been trying to push away, showed up. Someone that he hadn't seen for nearly a month, someone who had only been trying to help … and someone that needed to know the truth.

Amy still wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but she needed to see him. "Jay? Look, if you want me to leave, I'll do that but I …." She trailed off as she got a closer look at him, "what happened to you?"

Jay winced, knowing he really must look terrible at the moment. "What do you mean?"

Amy arched an eyebrow, "I'm not blind, Jay … you look like you've been hit by a truck, like you haven't eaten in weeks; your hair is really short and you have needle marks on your arms."

Jay inhaled sharply, his blood pressure rising quickly. "Amy, I can—"

"Are you on drugs? Is that why you pushed us all away?"

"Ames, please—"

"You're taking drugs, aren't you?"

"Amy—"

"My God, it all makes sense now … your ranting about a unicorn, your sudden loss of appetite, why you suddenly kept botching moves that you never did and—"

She never had the chance to finish her sentence, Amy just managing to reach him as he collapsed into a lifeless heap.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 13

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) main character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in previous parts of the story. And I also have to say, thank you to anyone who has taken the time to read this piece of fiction. I don't think I will ever find the words to really express my gratitude, so a simple thank you is the best I can do.

* * *

_**Tampa, Florida**_

At first she had thought waiting for the ambulance to get there was hard, but now … as she sat in the waiting room, Amy realised that this was far worse. For one, she didn't know what was going on and for two … more importantly … it was Jay. Certainly yes, the former diva had suspected that something was wrong with the blonde man; but she had never expected for him to just collapse like he had. And while she really wasn't expecting for any of the doctors at the hospital to tell her exactly what was going on since she wasn't related or otherwise … she hoped that she could at least get some clues. Wringing her hands together, Amy stood and started to pace; the redhead hoping that Jay would have at least clued his immediate family in on whatever was going on … Amy going over a mental list of who to call later. Normally she would have called someone by now, but the redhead was more concerned with the current condition of Jay to really consider calling anyone… Amy stopping in mid stride when the double doors leading to the main part of the E.R slid open; a middle aged doctor approaching her shortly.

He removed his bifocals first, a clipboard tucked underneath his arm as he held out his free hand to her. "Ms. Dumas? I'm Dr. Cymek, Mr. Reso's specialist. I understand that you were with him at the time of—"

Amy wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, "is he going to be okay?"

"Mr. Reso will be as well as he can when one considers his current condition," Dr. Cymek gestured for her to take a seat, and then seated himself across from her. "He was under strict instructions, post surgery, to remain stress free and to relax. His blood pressure can't take it right now and whatever occurred to raise it, simply can not happen again."

"Surgery?" Amy echoed incredulously, "what surgery are you talking about?"

Dr. Cymek eyed her disbelievingly, "I had seen you at least once at the centre, and certainly you would be aware to the fact that your boyfriend has cancer?"

Amy ran her hands over her face, "we don't live together," was all she managed after a long moment. "And I've been travelling a lot recently for work, so I wasn't able to be here for his surgery…. Could you possibly explain more of this to me? So that way, I know what not to do?"

Dr. Cymek nodded shortly, his clipboard set on his lap; "He was diagnosed with stage two, soft tissue sarcoma. It doesn't occur often in adults and is in fact, one of the more rare cancers to form in adults. Mr. Reso is quite fortunate that it was caught when it was, otherwise it would have spread further and well, without having to delve into the full statistics…"

She nodded mechanically, mentally trying to place the time in her head, the former diva barely processing anything else when Dr. Cymek started to lecture her … "But stage two ... that still doesn't sound all that great. I just wonder how something like that could have gone un-noticed."

"Symptoms can be mistaken for something else, something more common like the flu or mono." Dr. Cymek straightened the sleeves of his jacket, "symptoms like weight loss, loss of appetite, soreness in the muscles, fatigue … things of that nature."

"I see," Amy clasped her hands together and then sighed. "Can I go see him now?"

Dr. Cymek nodded, "of course … after you've seen him, it wouldn't be any trouble at all to give you some more information regarding the remaining stages of treatment."

The former diva managed a smile, "thanks … I'd appreciate that." Amy watched as the doctor walked away to speak with one of the nurses on duty, the redhead wiping her suddenly sweaty palms on her jeans as she stood.

A part of her felt relieved now that she knew, a part of her was angry with herself for not putting things together, a part of her was angry at Jay for lying to them in the first place … and a part of her was incredibly worried. Still, at the very least, she wasn't in the dark anymore about what was really going on; Amy trying to prepare herself as best she could when she finally reached him.

"Ms. Dumas, a reminder…" the nurse on duty intercepted her before she could take another step. "Mr. Reso is under a lot of stress at the moment, stress which was not needed with his delicate condition."

"I'm aware," Amy replied meekly, "and I'll try to keep my visit short, I'm sure he needs his rest."

Satisfied with her response, the nurse nodded briskly and then checked the I.V line in Jay's arm before leaving the two alone.

Amy bit down on her lower lip, remaining near the door for a long moment. "I want to be angry at you, I am angry at you, but … I …"

"You know," Jay said hoarsely, "Ames …"

"Dr. Cymek explained a little bit to me and honestly, I wanted to hear it from you." She seated herself in one of the chairs near the bed, "why didn't you say anything before? Why didn't you at least give us some sort of clue?"

He closed his eyes, "I didn't want to be a burden to you, any of you."

Amy shook her head, "you could never be a burden, Jay." Hesitantly, she took one of his hands in both of hers. "You scared me, a lot … I don't know what I would do if …"

The blonde man squeezed her hand, "that's another reason why … I didn't want you to worry about me that much."

She smiled wryly, "I'd worry about you anyway, idiot." Amy let out a tired sigh, relenting one hand to wipe away some of the tears that had started to flow. "Is that why you said it?"

Confusion settled in his blue eyes, "why I said what and when?"

"Well, for one, when I talked to Dr. Cymek, he referred to me as your girlfriend … but that's not what I was talking about."

"A hint might help here Ames, I'm not supposed to stress myself out remember?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "that one time … when Adam, Trish and I had stopped by your house."

Jay managed a nod, "I had to tell Dr. Cymek something or you would have been sitting in the waiting room forever. It made sense to me;" he reasoned aloud and then continued; "as for what I said? I _do_ love you."

"Because I'm one of your closest friends—"

"No, it's because you're Amy," he said as if that explained it all … and it did. "I'm sorry for lying to you Ames, but—"

"You should be resting and we'll talk about this later if you want to, okay?" She leaned forwards to kiss his forehead and then rolled her eyes when he arched an eyebrow. "I already got the warning from Dr. Cymek about what to and what not to do."

"They aren't watching," he replied plainly, "and besides which, I don't think they're going to yell at you for something like that. And? It's Valentine's Day."

Amy smirked, "nice try, Mr. Reso, but it's not Valentine's Day today, it's tomorrow … and I have to speak with Dr. Cymek, about your post-surgery care and what not."

Jay yawned, "The visiting nurse will help you out too, and she's nice. She reminds me of my mother…"

"I look forward to meeting her … I was going to call Adam, Trish, and Chris … but if you'd rather I wait, I'll do that."

"I don't want to deal with them right now," he admitted easily, "I'm tired … and I want to go home."

Amy half nodded, "I'm guessing they're keeping you here for a few hours and if that's the case, I should go speak with Dr. Cymek now. You are supposed to be resting, Jay." She stared to move, but paused before she completely stood and brushed her lips against his; returning the sentiment to him as she did so.

_**Two days later …**_

Amy had returned to Atlanta once, and that was to get more clothing and a few personal items; the redhead more or less moving in with the blonde man for as long as necessary. Today, Jay had requested that all of their mutual friends be there; or at least those closest so he could explain himself and his recent actions. Of course, Amy hadn't said a word to them and she hadn't explained why she was staying with Jay … today in particular, she was there for moral support. The visiting nurse had already made her morning visit and wasn't scheduled to come back until tomorrow; providing Jay with the window of time he needed to explain. Of course, when it all came down to it that was easier said than done.

Chris crossed his arms, he blonde man seated on the couch with Adam and Dawn. "Jay … buddy, seriously, whatever it is that you have to say? Can you hurry it up a little? I'm going grey over here, Junior."

Dawn glared at him, "Christopher, shut up."

"Dawn, we've been sitting here for an hour and he hasn't said a word. Do you know how often that happens?" Without waiting for a reply, Chris continued, "it doesn't happen. Ever. Jay doesn't shut up, he's never been the type to shut up and—"

Adam gritted his teeth, "Chris … do us all a favour and shut the hell up."

Chris held up his hands in mock defence, "just trying to lighten the mood … sorry."

Jay cleared his throat, "I haven't been completely honest with you all and for that, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you the truth and I'm still not sure how to tell you."

Adam arched an eyebrow, "why don't you just tell us and get it over with … not to be rude there, Jay, but the longer you wait; the more it makes us wonder and think the worst here."

Amy, who was seated on the arm of the chair that Jay was sitting in, rested a hand on his shoulder. "Just tell them Jay … you can do this."

Reaching back to settle one hand over hers, he exchanged a look with the redhead and then turned his attention back to his friends. "I don't have another back injury … I have cancer. I'm not sure when or if I'll be able to wrestle again, it all depends on if it goes into remission."

Adam eyed him in clear cut disbelief, "excuse me? Did you just say you have cancer?"

"I found out after Bound for Glory, Dixie and Jeff told me to go to the doctor, so I did … and they ran some tests, did a biopsy and they told me—"

"Hold on a second," Adam interrupted, "you've known since October and it's just occurring to you to tell us now? What the hell Jay, why keep it from all of us until now?"

"Ads—"

"Don't Ads me, Amy." The tall blonde man arched an eyebrow, "why are you so calm, huh? Have you known since then and have you been lying to us as well?"

Amy pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand, "If you really need to know? I found out by accident earlier this week when I stopped by. One minute I was yelling at him and the next minute he collapsed and we were at the hospital."

Chris made a face, "and you couldn't think to call us then? You had to wait until now?"

"That was my choice," Jay spoke up in her defence, "she asked me at the hospital, I made the decision to wait."

"But your back," A.J finally spoke, "you told us … all of us that you hurt your back, Amy told us you hurt your back."

"I couldn't tell you all the truth yet and I am sorry about that."

A.J.'s blue eyes turned to his sister, "you lied to us for him. You lied to me, your own brother, for him."

Amy flinched at the hurt look she was receiving, "I promised him, Allen."

Trish cleared her throat, "when will you know if it's gone into remission?"

"Dr. Cymek doesn't know for sure, because it depends on the patient." Jay was silent for a moment, "look … I can't say anything else beyond I'm sorry, I didn't even tell my own family until two weeks ago. I didn't know how to tell you all and I didn't want to tell you all."

"Why?"

"Because this wasn't supposed to happen to me, because I didn't want to deal with it…" Jay trailed off with a shrug, "I just didn't want to admit to myself that something was going to stop me."

Dawn exhaled sharply, "so that would explain why Amy has pretty much moved in … is there anything we can do?"

"I need a drink," Adam moved from his spot before Jay could say a word, "excuse me please."

Amy watched as he went into the kitchen, a frown on her face … "I'm just going to go talk to Ads, I'll be back."

While Jay continued to field questions from A.J, Trish, Chris and Dawn; Amy did her best to console Adam. Obviously, she knew he was upset and he had every right to be … possibly more so than any of them. Adam, after all, had known Jay the longest. Still, even after speaking with him … or attempting to speak with him, Amy returned alone; Jay eventually making his way over to speak with his friend.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 14

**Title: **One More Show

**Author: **Kori/justagirl8225

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing(s)/Characters: **Lita, Christian, A.J. Styles/Trish, Tomko, Edge; mentions of and appearances by many others.

**Disclaimer: **I claim no ownership to any person, place or thing that you may recognise.

**Spoilers: **None really...

**Summary: **He just wasn't ready to let go...

**Warnings: **angst, possible language and possible (but not likely) main character death.

**Notes: **All applicable notes are in previous parts of the story. Slightly shorter chapter than the previous, but eh.

* * *

_**Tampa, Florida**_

Before Amy could take a seat, A.J blocked her path; a pointed look directed to his older sibling. She knew he was hurt and that he was upset, Amy making a gesture to the front door … the two then heading outside to talk. And while they were outside talking, Adam and Jay remained in the kitchen. The taller of the two blonde men was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest while Jay mirrored his stance across from him.

Adam let out a shaky breath, "this wasn't supposed to happen … ever. I can't believe I missed it, I can't believe I didn't notice and I can't believe I didn't pay attention like I _should _have."

"Dude—"

"You're my best friend, you're like a brother to me and I didn't notice."

"Adam—"

"And now you have cancer and I … damn it, Jay, something like this wasn't supposed to happen to you. Something like this wasn't supposed to happen, period. I mean, Amy figured out there was something going on before I did … and she hasn't known you as long as I have. Sure, she spends more time around you now, but I—"

"Can I speak, please?"

Adam ran his hands through his hair and then over his face, "yeah … sorry about that."

Jay shrugged it off, "not a big deal, alright? You really shouldn't be this upset about not noticing though … I mean, I'm an actor, and a damn good one and I can pull this stuff off."

Adam arched an eyebrow, "if that's your way of trying to make me feel better—"

"Dude, even if you had noticed … there really wasn't anything you could have done."

The taller man shook his head, "there was plenty I could have done. I could have and should have been there. When you left the WWE and you didn't say anything to me, yeah, that shocked the hell out of me … but this? Why didn't you say anything?"

Jay half shrugged, "I already explained that part, I didn't know how to tell you all and I didn't want to tell you all because I wasn't ready to deal with it."

Adam made a face, "I've known you for years and in one way or another, you've always been there … I … you … we're Adam and Jay, Edge and Christian … however you want to put it. Keeping this from everyone else, okay, maybe I can understand that … but me?"

"I didn't even tell my family, my own family, until last week—"

"You said two weeks ago."

"Whatever, point is … even my own family didn't know until recently."

The blue eyed blonde was silent for a long moment, "I didn't plan on keeping it from everyone for that long … or at least not from you and Ames. Between the two of you, one of you would have found out on your own. It just happened to be her."

"She can be like that," Adam said thoughtfully and then shook his head. "But still, dude … I don't know … I'm selfish … I don't …"

"I know. I don't know what I'd do without you either." Jay uncrossed his arms long enough to shift his leaning position a fraction of an inch before crossing his arms again. "… I'm scared and I didn't tell anyone because telling people, having people know about it … it just made it that much more real. My life, as I knew it, is virtually over."

"Don't say that," Adam exhaled sharply, "it'll go into remission and then you can get back to training to get back into the ring and wrestle again. Just like I'll get my hands back on that World Heavyweight Championship, you'll become TNA Champion again and this time we'll celebrate properly."

Jay smiled slightly, "did you ever think that we would make it?"

Adam smirked, "well I always had my doubts about you, everyone did …" He held up his hands in mock defence when Jay glared, "joking, joking … despite all of our not so well laid plans? Yeah, I always had a feeling we would. We were made for this, bouncing off the walls was just a start."

"Sleeping on gym mats, eating nothing but tuna, pasta…"

"Cooking in the home economics room."

"Falling through a hole in a frozen lake."

"Good times," Adam said with a smile, and then amended his statement at the dubious look Jay was giving him. "Mostly good times, but it made us who we are."

The younger blonde man nodded, "we've been through everything together, huh?"

"Hellacious road trips, countless injuries, title reigns, everything in between … and we still have more to get through, you know."

"I know," Jay replied and then his expression turned serious. "Could you do me a favour?"

"Like you even have to ask."

"Look after Amy for me … if I don't make it."

Adam blinked, "what do you mean if you don't make it? You're going to beat this, it just needs to go into remission and then you'll be fine."

Jay shook his head, "Adam, you don't understand, alright? Just because it goes into remission doesn't mean it's completely gone … there's always a chance it could come back and if it comes back, there's always a chance that I might not make it."

"But—"

"That little girl, Lily … she died. She had sarcoma, she had surgery and she went into remission, but it came back and it came back stronger."

Adam frowned, "but that doesn't mean the same thing will happen to you … you said it yourself, every patient is different."

Jay sighed, "But there's a chance that it could happen … promise me, please. That you'll look after her."

Adam hesitated, "if it means that much to you …"

"It does."

"Alright, I'll look after her if you don't make it."

A long moment of silence fell between the two, Adam breaking the silence first …

"She really means a lot to you, huh. I mean, obviously, we all know by now how she can be."

"I don't know what I would do without her," the younger man said honestly, "she was there for me when Lily died, and she's here now even though she doesn't have to be."

Adam nodded slowly, "she's here now because she wants to be … it's just how she is." An eyebrow arched then, "last year, we had a conversation about her … right after Christmas. Remember that?"

Jay's forehead etched lightly in confusion, "vaguely … why are you bringing that up now?"

"I don't want her to get hurt because she doesn't deserve that and neither do you. But I don't want to see her getting hurt."

"That's the last thing I would do and you know it … I love her."

Adam eyed his best friend carefully, "and does she know this?"

Jay ran a hand over his hair, "I've told her, if that's what you're asking."

The older man nodded shortly, "it's obvious how she feels about you … but if you hurt her, I will hurt you, got it?"

"I already told you that's the last thing I would do and I won't."

"Good … then you won't need me to look after her, because you can do that yourself."

"Adam—"

"Jay, Fat Kid … ugly younger brother …"

"The point?"

Adam smiled, "you're going to beat this and that's all there is to it."

Jay opened his mouth to reply, only to stop short when Amy entered the kitchen … Adam hastily wiping at his eyes while Jay was doing the same. Confused, the former diva glanced between the two blonde men.

"Are you two alright?"

Jay nodded quickly, "yeah … I just have something in my eye."

Adam didn't bother to reply, merely making a gesture to his now bloodshot eye.

"Okay then," Amy shook her head, "A.J, Trish, Chris and Dawn are heading out … if you two need more time or whatever I'll go with them."

Adam shook his head, "you will do no such thing, young lady. You're staying here with us … or you can stay here with Jay and I'll leave."

Amy rolled her eyes, "don't be ridiculous Ads, I understand."

Jay wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back against him. "You aren't going anywhere, neither one of you … we'll order pizza or something, watch a movie … whatever."

"Like old times?" Amy suggested and then grinned, "That sounds like a great idea to me."

With everyone else gone, the trio settled in for the evening … granted it was still somewhat tense and lacked the usual light heartedness but all things considered, it was still like old times. And that was good enough for them.

**TBC**


End file.
